


Turquoise

by CamiWeaver



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kiddified adults, Sanvers - Freeform, Sorting out feelings, SuperCorp, change of heart, one way to run into your ex, raising a super-kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWeaver/pseuds/CamiWeaver
Summary: Set somewhere in the Supergirl universe, not strictly following the show.Kara and Maggie try to follow a lead, and things go in an unexpected way, that puts the whole team into some awkward situations. Kids, love, feelings, exes, new/old relationships... I hope you will like it
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 122
Kudos: 226





	1. Don't be such a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it so far :)

Kara and Lena were fighting. Not in an awful way, more like an old married couple – according to Winn.

It all started with Lena wanting to invent something good, something that can keep people she cared about safer. But of course she wanted it to be a surprise, so their group of friends did not know much about her new project. Initially she thought it might get a mutual cooperation between L-Corp and the DEO considering Maggie was helping her a lot, and it was only a matter of time that the Latina slipped up in front of Alex.

Alex was still not a big fan of the Luthor name. She seemed to acknowledge Lena’s efforts, and gave up on trying to talk Kara out of spending time with Lena, but she kept herself in check whenever around the young Luthor, and she never crossed the line of professionality with Lena.

She and Maggie broke up though, and that meant, that Lena’s project was safe. Out of the group, Lena was only really friends with Kara first, but Maggie grew on her, and when they were trying to navigate the group friendship after the break-up, Lena was sure she would make sure Maggie didn’t end up alone. Alex had all her DEO friends and Kara, and Lane felt connected to Maggie through their mutual disappointment in their parents.

When the device was finally ready, Lena texted Kara to come to L-Corp, and chuckled when her friend flew through her open window less than 10 seconds later.

“I was in the neighbourhood!” – smirked Kara.

“Alex didn’t have a problem with this?” – asked Lena concerned, knowing all well, that Alex was furious with Kara for letting Lena in on her secret identity. As if Lena didn’t figure that out years ago…

“She has a day off with Kelly.” – said Kara.

Kelly was a new addition to their group of friends, and she hit it right off with Alex, bonding over the whole strong, independent women still wanting children topic. Kara was glad Alex stopped dating around, even if she had to admit, watching her sister squirm under Sara’s glances after their night together was somewhat entertaining.

Lena excitedly pushed Kara towards her own, personal lab’s door that opened from her office. She didn’t have a name for her creation just yet, but regardless, she needed Kara’s opinion about it before she went any further with a potential business plan for it.

She handed Kara the pair of glasses and waited for her response. Kara fiddled around a little before putting them on. She faced Lena and gasped.

_Species: human  
anti-alien history: strong anti-alien family background  
no known incidents can be tracked personally to them  
danger-status: no proven adversity danger-code: yellow_

“What do you think?” – asked Lena excitedly.

“Is this…?” – Kara was shocked. – “Is this an alien detection device? Lena, how could you? I thought we were through this! How can you even think I can be okay with this?” – She was so upset, that she just threw the glasses at the wall, cracking them, before storming out of the lab, and taking off from the balcony, not hearing Lena’s plea.

“Kara, wait, no. Let me explain, it is not what you think!” – shouted Lena, knowing that Supergirl could hear her.

Kara ignored her as she sped through the night sky.

***

The incident was a few days ago, and both women were stubbornly avoiding each other. Lena mostly complaining to Maggie, who suggested that Lena reached out and talked to Kara. 

Kara was complaining to Winn and Alex and Kelly and on occasion to J’onn if he was around long enough. They also suggested that Kara reached out and talked to Lena.

Most of their friends had already accepted that Lena was not to be treated as the other Luthors, and while Alex was still keeping Lena at arm’s length, one thing even she could not deny: Lena would never hurt Kara. She was not so sure about the rest of the world, though…

Kara was moping and sulking, driving everyone a little crazy. They were all too used to her bubbly, overly smiley attitude. Even Cat Grant noticed.

“Kiera? Who died?” – she asked the first morning Kara showed up with her coffee.

“What? Noone. Why do you ask?” – replied Kara confused.

“Then what is wrong with your face? It’s all… grim.” – said Cat.

She let it go, though, only eyeing Kara for the next few days wondering what had happened.

On a rather still day at the DEO Alex watched somber Kara pacing around, not really knowing what to do with herself.

“She had the nerv…” – Kara mumbled to herself.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” – exclaimed Alex. – “Would you just go and talk to her?” 

“But she…”

“I know and I don’t care! She probably has some reasons, cannot hurt hearing her out.” – interrupted her Alex.

Kara stopped in her pacing and even Winn rolled his chair back to turn to them with surprise on his face.

“What?! If she wants to use that thing for something bad, shouldn’t we try to get as much information about it as possible?” – asked Alex with fake innocence.

“She wouldn’t.” – said Kara automatically, making Winn grin. – “I am gonna go punch some walls.”

Kara still didn’t believe that Lena would do something harmful, she was just too stubborn to make the first step and hear her friend out.

***

Maggie was having similarly unsuccessful efforts with Lena.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. This was supposed to show her how much I am trying to help her, and the DEO and all the aliens!” – Lena was explaining to Maggie for the millionth time, waving the repaired device in her hand.

So when Maggie’s superior called that he put Maggie on a big case, she sighed loudly, and excused herself from Lena’s office.

She spent a few days going through her case, and trying to pick up a lead, and all the while, she kept pestering Lena through text.

She was just about to follow up on some details she got out of one of her informers when she ran into Kara at a scene.

“Hey! Maggie!” – Kara started awkwardly.

Talking to her sister’s ex-girlfriend, that she secretly missed AND the new competitor for Lena’s best friend position was weird.

“Hey Little Danvers!” – greeted Maggie. – “I seem to be the detective you might run into from time to time on this case.” – she informed Kara.

“Oh! Yeah! Cool!” – Kara mumbled.

Maggie grinned at her.

“I have a place I wanted to check out. Since the bastard who made this mess here is already gonne, maybe you wanna tag along?” – she asked. – “I promise I won’t bring up our two soar conversation topics.” – she added and Kara finally smiled.

“Deal, let’s go!”

***

They were in an abandoned storage unit just outside National City, when they noticed the strange, turquoise light flaring up around the edges of an old door. For some reason, Kara could not see through the wall, so Maggie decided to go in the old-fashioned kick-in-the-door-and-cover-my-six way. Gun in hand, she counted to three on her fingers, and Kara blasted door all the way to the other side of the room.

They stormed in, ready shoot bullets or lasers, when the strange light hit them both in the chest.

On the other side of the city Lena Luthor was finally sitting on her balcony, sipping her wine, contemplating how long she can keep avoiding Kara. Her determination to wait until the Kryptonian decides to face her and apologise was failing, especially since Maggie’s case started to pick up, and she was back to square one on the friend department. She chuckled at her dramatic thoughts, knowing all well, that Winn had texted her a few times just to check in, and Kelly stepped by for a coffee and a chat. Even Brainy managed to send her a box-GIF on his newly acquired Facebook account to show he was there for her.

She found herself smiling. Even if her best friend was not around for a few days, she had friends. And she was still not used to that.

As she kept sipping her wine and tried to decide how many more day she is willing to give Kara before storming over to her place and demand that she is being listened to, she heard the strangest faint sound.

Living in a penthouse, practically above the city mean that certain very human sounds never reached her balcony. And that included giggling of small children. She knew that in her business district there were probably no children at all, let alone in her building, that stood taller than any other.

So as she listened to the laughs that sounded to be coming from probably not just one child she took another sip of wine.

She almost choked on it when the source of the giggles literally floated into her peripheral view.

There were two toddlers, definitely no more than 3 years olds, flying in front of her balcony. They were so enthralled with the view and whatever makes 3-year-olds tick, that they didn’t notice the woman staring at them with yaw dropped.

“Ka, we fly there!” – squeaked the smaller girl with dark brown waves and she showed off her dimples once again as she smiled ear to ear up to the blond kid clearly in charge of the flying part.

Lena stared at the blond girl, in a tiny Supergirl outfit (how fitting) taking in the crystal blue eyes that reminded her of her best friend.

The toddlers floated out of her view and after a second Lena shook her head and grabbed her phone, dialling the first number she could think of.

“Alex!”

“Lena!” – came the less friendly reply.

“Look, I know you are probably still mad about the whole I-know-who-Kara-is thing, but..”

“I am mad at Kara for that, not you, Luthor.” – Alex cut through with a much softer voice.

“Ah, great, I mean you could probably forgive her, though. You know, I knew if from like day 2, right?”

“Yeah, she mentioned how smug you were about the whole glasses and ponytail disguise.”

Lena chuckled.

“So, was there an actual reason you called in the middle of the night?”

“Yeah.” – Lena hummed. – “I guess you guys already know, but how come I just saw two toddlers fly across the city without supervision?” – she tried to sound more casual than how she felt.

“WHAT?” – Alex definitely sounded like they did not know anything about it.

“I guess you don’t know… But yeah, just a minute ago I watched a tiny Latina and a blond haired, blue eyed baby fly by my balcony, laughing and giggling. Alex, that kid looked a whole lot like Kara.”

She was worried.

“That is not possible.” – came Alex’s faint whisper.

“I am telling you! Does Kara have a secret kid or something?” – she asked the first thing that popped into her mind. – “Coz if she does, I am gonna be a lot angrier than I am now! She can try to keep any alien secrets she wants, but something as human as an accidental kid… That is something you do tell your best friend!” – she started to get worked up.

“No, that is not possible. Lena, she can’t…” – Alex trailed off. – “She cannot carry a half human baby.”

“Alien baby, then. She was with Mon-El for a while, there could have been others.”

“Lena, chill! I am telling you, it cannot be Kara’s child. We both were part of her life the past five years. You said the kid looked no more than 3…” – Alex said while Lena could hear her holding the phone away to give out instructions at the DEO.

“Yeah, but Kara ages a lot slower than humans. Maybe an alien child that looked like that can be 10 or even older.” – Lena was in scientist mode, trying to come up with feasible scenarios. – “I wonder how long a pregnancy like that would last?”

“LENA! While that all sounds like good hypotheses you are forgetting that I know Kara since she got to earth. And we never went for more than maybe a week or two of not seeing each other. There is no way she was ever pregnant.”

“Okay.” – Lena accepted slowly.

“Look, I just sent J’onn out to find those kids. Can you step by the DEO to ID them. Just to make sure we got the ones you saw.”

“How many flying kids are you expecting to find, Agent Danvers?” – Lena chuckled, but considered what if these were not the only ones.

“I hope only two.” – replied Alex before hanging up.

Lena headed to the DEO straight away, expecting to find the kids there by the time she arrived, but J’onn seemed to have a little trouble catching them. Apparently as soon as the girls noticed J’onn they though he was there to play hide and seek with them, and gave the Martian a run for his money.

When J’onn finally landed at the DEO with two wailing toddlers in his hands Lena was already there.

“Yepp, that is them.” –she confirmed.

Alex tried to help J’onn who was really struggling with the blond child, who seemed to be offended that she was being carried, and crocodile tears were escaping her big blue eyes. She pushed Alex away with such strength that the agent stumbled back a few steps.

“Damn! You are strong, aren’t you?” – she tried to smile at the baby. – “Has anyone managed to get in touch with Supergirl, we could really use her right now.”

“No, Agent Danvers. Both her, and Detective Sawyer are unresponsive since they called in to check out a lead.” – Brainy informed her, and Alex swallowed hard at the mention of her ex.

As she turned back she was surprised to see that Lena stepped in to try to calm the kids, and the little blond one seemed to be more content in the Luthor’s arms. She snuggled into Lena’s neck and stopped crying all together as she played with the string of Lena’s hoodie.

“Never pegged you for a kid person.” – Alex mocked.

“Well, this one seem to disagree with you.” – smiled Lena down to the tiny alien.

Alex stepped up to J’onn who was still unsuccessfully trying to calm the other girl. He was happy to hand her over and quickly headed over to Brainy to see if he managed to hack the security cameras from Kara’s last known location.

“Hey there little one!” – cooed Alex at the child who seemed better off in her arms. – “Can you tell me your name?” 

“Maddhiii.” – the little said, sending a watery smile towards Alex who chuckled.

“Do you think Madi is really her name?” – Lena asked quietly, holding a now very drowsy child.

“I don’t think we are that lucky. She probably still has her own vocabulary for things.” – but she turned to the kid anyway. – “And your little friend?” 

“Ka!” – grinned the little one and pointed to her sleeping friend. – “Ka sleep.”

“Yes, she probably had a long day.” – chuckled Lena, snuggling her little monster. – “Aren’t you sleepy, Madi?” – she tried.

“No Maddii! – the little one furrowed her brow and pointed to herself. – “Maddhhii.”

Alex almost laughed.

“Didn’t it sound the same?” – Lena asked.

“Yeah.”

“Guys!” – came Winn’s rather concerned voice from next to the monitors. – “You gotta see this.”

They hurried over to the screen, where Maggie and Supergirl were blasting through the old door in the warehouse, and watched with a gasp as the turquoise light hit them, filling the room and temporarily blinding the cameras.

When the picture cleared, they all stared at the screen where two little girls were seemingly waking up from a nap, the blond-haired one clad in a tiny Supergirl costume, just where Kara stood a few moments before.

“Ka bluuuue!” – squealed baby Maggie in Alex’s arms, who was staring with huge eyes at her miniature ex.


	2. Favourite adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults attempt to deal with the situation, with more (or less) success.

Soon after, both Maggie and Kara were asleep in their respective adult’s arms, who, having not been prepared for events as this, decided to put them down in one of the holding cells for the night. The decision was partially made so that they didn’t accidentally lose Kara if she wakes up in a less secure room and decides to go on another adventure.

“Hey, Danvers!” – came a familiar voice, shaking Alex back to reality as she had been staring at her computer blankly for the last 15 minutes, processing the unlikely appearance of her ex.

“Lucy, hey!” – she smiled at the woman, walking into the lab in full military attire. – “What are you doing here?”

“J’onn called that you guys needed some urgent assistance. What is going on, Alex? He got my superiors to sign me over to the DEO for an unspecified amount of time until the problem is solved.”

Alex sighed, and got up from her chair.

“It is easier if I show you.”

They walked down to the basement making some small talk to catch up on Kelly and Lucy’s latest break-up.

The small holding cell was dimly lit, making sure not to leave the little ones in complete darkness. It probably wouldn’t have mattered to Kara, but they weren’t sure how Maggie would react.

“Your emergency is two sleeping toddlers?” – asked Lucy surprised, staring at the two little bundles cuddled up to each other on the bed.

“Yeah.” – chuckled Alex. – “Until we can turn them back to their normal age.” – she hinted.

“What? You mean these are, what, agents? Like full grown people turned children?”

“Meet baby Kara and baby Maggie.” – smirked Alex, remembering all too well her own shocked reaction.

“Holly molly!” – was all Lucy could say.

They returned upstairs to convene a small meeting, deciding how to proceed. Lucy quirked an eyebrow when Lena walked in, smirking slightly at Alex. 

Lucy kept in touch with Maggie since they went way back, enlisting together back in the day before going their separate ways in the military and NCPD. She knew about Lena and Maggie’s friendship and didn’t have any reservations against the Luthor, unlike Alex.

“So, anyone has any idea what to do?” – asked Alex.

“I suggest we make to teams.” – started J’onn, clearly spending the last 2 hours brainstorming, while the others were still processing. He was the director after all. – “I will be leading the investigation into that light-gun and keep up Supergirl’s appearance together with a handful of agents. In the meantime, you two” – he pointed at Alex and Lucy – “could figure out a way to take care of the kids. Until we can turn them back.”

They both nodded, and Alex looked at Lena pensively. Before she could say anything, Lena spoke up.

“I want to help. Those two together will be a handful just for the two of you.” – she smirked and received a grin from Lucy.

“Alright.” – Alex gave in way to easy, knowing full well that a baby Kara alone would be a challenge, and she still felt uncomfortable with Maggie being caught up in this.

“How about this? It’s weekend tomorrow. So we can split up. I can drive Kara up to my Mom’s with Winn. It is outside the city and her house is far from neighbours, so even if Kara does any Supergirl stunts, it won’t be seen. Just so that we can try to get a handle on a Superbaby.” – she smiled fondly and the others seemed to agree with her plan. – “Can the two of you deal with Maggie for the weekend? Then we can reconvene here on Monday, share thoughts?”

“Do I look like I am good with kids, Danvers?” – joked Lucy half-heartedly, and, considering her line of job, she seemed fairly more terrified of a toddler than a full legion of terrorists.

“Most of the people privy to Supergirl and the DEO are not exactly model parent materials, Lucy. I really don’t have a better idea than you two.” – she massaged her temple.

“I can ask Sam to come over and give a hand. Since the whole Reign fiasco, she knows about the DEO and has more experience with kids than all four of us combined.” – pitched in Lena.

“I have you know, I am great with kids, Miss Luthor!” – Winn gasped playfully.

“You are still a kid, Winn! That doesn’t count.” – laughed Lucy.

“Alright, that sounds like a plan. Thanks, Lena!” – said Alex unwillingly. – “I cannot believe we just assigned three adults to each tiny kid… Like we are scared or something.” – she mumbled.

The truth was, they were scared, and surprisingly Winn seemed the most at ease with the situation. The three women were all strong, independent and Alex even wanted kids at some point, but as their lives looked right in that moment, a toddler was really not in line with their plans.

***

The morning came faster than either one of them wanted, the kids waking up just before 7am. 

They all got a first glimpse of how their weekend will go. Kara threw a tantrum when it wasn’t Lena who was helping her get dressed, and started flying around Alex’s head in just her pyjama bottoms until Lena gave up on trying to get Maggie into a hoodie and suggested that they swopped kids with Alex. Winn was watching from outside the cell laughing, while Lucy just stared, even more concerned than she was during the night.

Surprisingly the kid-swop helped, Maggie basically staring at Alex like she hung the stars, obeying instantly, only to cuddle up into her arms as soon as she was dressed. Kara was more playful, but giggled constantly at Lena and held her hand all the way to the cafeteria, occasionally floating higher to be at eye-level with her when she wanted to say something.

Behind them Winn was whispering to Lucy.

“Is it just me, or did we make a mistake with who is taking which kid home for the weekend?”

“I guess we’ll see, but you might have a point.”

The morning went on with only a few glitches, one of which was Kara managing to get out of the cafeteria and was escorted back ten minutes later by Winn, who was holding Kara’s leg in his hand, while the little girl floated happily above his head.

“Look, I have a Supergirl balloon!” – he laughed as he handed Kara’s leg to Alex.

Maggie was little easier to catch, when she tried her own escape, although she was sneakier than Kara when it came to hiding. Kara didn’t bother trying to outsmart the others, she simply used her moderate powers. Alex was grateful that her powers did not have full kraft; a baby on super-speed would have been disastrous.

Getting the kids into separate cars and _not_ with their favourite adult was an experience. They both wailed and screamed, trying to reach Lena and Alex from opposite car-seats, while Lucy just exchanged a look with Winn.

Kara cried the whole way to Midvale. No matter what kind of faces Winn tried to pull. Alex developed a headache halfway through the drive, and stared seriously question her plans to ever become a mom.

As soon as they parked, Eliza opened the door and hurried to the car, hearing the still heart-breaking sobs. Winn just managed to unbuckle Kara and lift her out of the car when the little girl spotted her mom, and whoozed right past Winn into Eliza’s open arms. If the woman had to take a few steps back on impact, she didn’t complain.

“Momma!” – giggled Kara, and the only sign of her crying was visible on her still wet face and red eyes.

“Typical.” – mumbled Alex as she started unpack the car including an emergency baby supply-box one of the agents managed to put together during the night.

In the meantime Lena and Lucy seemed to have a slightly better trip to Lena’s apartment. Maggie calmed down by the time they arrived and toddled around the apartment curiously. It took a full minute before Lena realised her apartment was nowhere near child-proofed, and had to ask Lucy to wait with unpacking in the guest room and help her watch Maggie and locate dangerous items.

Sam and Ruby arrived not long after, equipped with a bunch of Ruby’s old toys and a few practical things and Lena was more than grateful.

Both households seemed to be doing well thanks to Eliza and Sam until it was time for bed. 

Kara was even content with Eliza and Winn doing a fun reading, with changing voices and expressions, but when Alex came to tuck her in, she seemed to remember that she was missing something.

“When is Lena coming?” – she asked from under the blanket.

“She is not, baby. She has to take care of Maggie right now.” –said Alex sweetly, managing to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her sister.

“She is not coming?” – came Kara’s high pitched voice.

Her lips started to tremble, and Alex knew immediately what was coming, even before the first crocodile tear escaped Kara’s eyes.

In Lena’s apartment, her and Lucy were giving little Maggie a bath after Sam and Ruby said their goodbyes.

“Sawyer will never live this down.” – mumbled Lucy as she was pretending to drink bathwater tea from the lid of Lena’s shampoo.

Lena just laughed, and she had to admit that as long as she could forget that naked baby in the tub was her good friend, she actually liked how most of the day went. She lifted Maggie out and wrapped her up in a big, fuzzy towel and sat her onto the counter next to the tap.

“Lex story?” – Maggie asked looking at them with big, hopeful eyes.

Lena froze for a second before she realised that the kid was probably referring to Alex and not her brother.

“Alex is with Kara right now, sweety. How about Lucy and I read for you.

“No!” – said stubbornly Maggie. – “Madhi want Lex!”

She wasn’t crying yet, but Lucy was sure it wasn’t far.

“How about I call Alex and see how it is going over there. Maybe we can FaceTime?” – she suggested and Lena nodded.

It was Eliza who picked up the phone, in the background Lucy could hear clearly that their evening was not any smoother then their own.

“Hey Eliza! Maggie is asking for Alex, and we were thinking maybe she could show her face for a minute to calm her down?” – she got straight to the point.  
Eliza just laughed.

“Only if we can get Lena on the line and have her say good night to Kara.”

Lucy laughed too and was completely sure they should have probably just shack up all of them together and not deprive the picky kids from their preferred guardians.

And that is how Eliza settled in Kara’s bed, having her younger daughter cuddle up to her, while she was dreamily listening to Lena telling her a short story through the phone, while Lucy was sitting next to a very drowsy Maggie holding the screen that showed Alex in her mom’s living room, reading a little book Winn found.

***

Sunday went rather similarly. Except the part where Kara decided that she, in fact, needed to see Lena and Maggie right away, and flew through the kitchen window with a panicking Alex trying to follow her on the ground. 

Thankfully little Kara had no idea which way National City was, and ended up reaching the ocean in a minute. She hovered over the coast, looking around, trying to find anything that could show her which way her little friend and Lena were, but came up short, and Alex managed to pray her down with the promise of pot stickers and ice cream.

The evening went much the same as the previous one, except that all participants expected it now, and a collective skype-night story eased both little monsters into sleep.

***

Monday morning, two sets of exhausted adults and two hyperactive kids met up at the DEO. Both Kara and Maggie alternated hugs between each other and their favourite adults for a good 15 minutes, making Alex blush at Maggie’s antics and Lena laugh at her baby best friend.

“So this setup was not the best idea.” – admitted Alex.

The others shook their heads in agreement.

“I have a beach house not far from Midvale.” – started Lena slowly. – “It is very private and has plenty of rooms…” – she trailed off.

To be honest, she wasn’t sure she wanted to offer to move there with the present company, but she was sure that the easiest would be if they kept the kids together.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” – asked Alex.

“It is just an idea…”

“Lena is right.” – said Lucy quickly. – “It is clear that Kara is obsessed with her, and Maggie is clinging to you like you are the center of her universe.” – she winked at Alex holding Maggie’s little hand. – “Unless you want to swop kids…” – she looked at Alex intently.

“Kara is my sister, of course I don’t want to swop.” – she said defensively, but her grip on Maggie’s hand stayed firm.

“Look, I am sure bathing Kara would be a rather strange experience for Lena or myself, and I guess you are not the first volunteer to do that for your ex, but they clearly have a set mind on you two in the big picture. So I say let’s pack up, and head to the beach house, and help each other out to make this as easy as possible.”

Winn nodded enthusiastically and Lena sent a grateful smile to Lucy. J’onn just smiled to himself, quietly agreeing with the plan, bus he wanted Alex to get on board on her own. She did nod after a short while and the four of them packed the kids up into a minivan the DEO provided.

Already the drive proved to be more pleasant than before, with two children giggling and babbling away in their seats.


	3. The beach house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are settling into their new home :)  
> Please, let me know what you think!

The beach house was gorgeous, with a spacious living-room and kitchen on the ground floor and several bedrooms upstairs. The glass wall towards the sea offered a beautiful view and all in all the space had a very homey touch, with earth colours and comfy furniture. The tech in the building was not even noticeable, so when Lena started to settle in and press buttons and use commands, the adults exchanged a wide-eyed look, and Lucy whistled when the entire glass-wall turned dark, and the fireplace started itself, while a glass barrier around it appeared.

\- “The morning sun makes the place heat up too much.” – mumbled Lena defensively.

\- “And the glass barrier?” – nodded Alex almost approvingly.

\- “I have friends with kids!” – she replied looking away.

\- “You mean Sam.” – mocked Alex and she wasn’t wrong. 

Lena did add the little fence around the fireplace to the system solely for Ruby.

They all settled in upstairs, happy that each adult could have their own room as long as they placed Maggie and Kara into a common children’s room. Those two were happy about it, as long as – the adults guessed – both Lena and Alex put them to bed.

The first day went just as surprisingly as the car-ride. Both Kara and Maggie behaved well enough, and seemed content by just having everyone around them. The only debacle on Kara’s side was when she wanted to draw with Maggie at the table but kept breaking the pencils when she pressed them too hard. Kara was crying her eyes out after the 5th time and only stopped when Lena, ever the inventor, disassembled an old artistic lamp-creation just to get the metal tube that could fit a pencil. She stuffed some clay into one end, and pressed Kara’s pencil into it.

Kara tried it tentatively, and when she saw that the metal was not even bending, she all but flung herself at Lena. Apart from a quite ‘humpf’ Lena didn’t show any signs that she might sport a few bruises the following days.

Maggie was in general sneakier than Kara, so it took a good half an hour to find her in Alex’s closet (how fitting), trying to zipp herself into Alex’s suitcase. Lucy was laughing her ass off at the situation making Alex blush intensely. Lena tried to be less obvious, but she was starting to wonder, what kind of effect the light had on the kids. After putting both to bed, she offered Alex a glass of expensive scotch, and the pair quickly found themselves discussing their kiddified charges.

\- “They are definitely not just turned back into their 3-year-old selves. They remember people they never met until they were older.” – said Alex. – “Kara new immediately who Mom was.”

\- “Right. I was wondering that, because none of them had that kind of reaction when J’onn brought them into the DEO.” – added Lena.

\- “Maybe it was just the aftermath of getting hit? For so small kids they are surprisingly well off with us.”

\- “They seem to remember some feelings that’s for sure!” – Lena winked at Alex meaningfully. – “I know it might be too early to talk about her, but Maggie seems to be just as in love with you as she was when you guys broke up.” – smiled Lena sadly.

She knew exactly why the couple broke up, and it was not the lack of love and admiration for one another.

Alex was quietly looking into the flames of the fireplace, nodding in agreement.

\- “That was never the issue.” – she mumbled.

\- “I know. I am sorry about how it turned out, Alex.” – said Lena honestly and as much as Alex wanted to, she could not stop herself from starting to believe Lena was one of the good guys.

\- “What about Kara then?” – she asked mischievously instead, not only wanting to change the topic, but also being genuinely curious about the way baby Kara singled Lena out.

\- “What about her?” – asked Lena hoping that the mild heat rising at her neck doesn’t make her visibly blush.

\- “Common, Lena, even someone blind could see how she lights up every time she sees you. Sitting with you, hugging you, holding your hand…”

\- “She is a kid with a grown-up best friend. She probably finally agrees that I am awesome.” – laughed Lena, internally trying not to let herself believe what Alex was insinuating.

\- “Right.” – smiled Alex before turning serious. – “Can I ask you something though?”

Lena nodded, noticing the change in Alex’s demeanour.

\- “Has anything ever happened between the two of you?”

Lena’s eyes went wide.

\- “What? No! Of course not. What makes you even ask that?” – Lena was hoping that her internal panic was not visible-

\- “So you never thought of that?” – Alex ignored the question.

Lena stared at her, debating whether she should be honest, lie or try to ask Alex again why she is asking these questions. She took a deep breath and went with honestly.

\- “I never said that.” – she answered quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

\- “Hey, I am not judging here.” – Alex straightened up, surprised at the turn of events – she didn’t expect Lena to answer this way, if anything, she always thought Kara was the one with a little crush.

\- “How? How did you guess?” – asked Lena a little scared.

\- “Maggie.” – Alex smiled softly. – “She kept saying there is no way you are straight based on the way you treat Kara. She mentioned some lip-biting flirting at CatCo when you ended up inviting Mon-El as well. Apparently, James took a photo of that, and sent it to Maggie asking if we should keep an eye on you, because that attitude on a Luthor must be code for danger.”

Lena was speechless for a second. The part that James had thought she was a villain didn’t surprise her, she knew it took a while to convince him, but it still hurt that almost all of the people who learned to trust her went through the same phase of believing her to be bad just because of her last name. She was, however, shocked that people had been practically discussing whether she had a crush on Kara for a very long time.

\- “How much do you guys gossip about me?” – she decided to ask instead of reacting to the news.

\- “Haha, we don’t do it, I swear. Not any more anyway.” – she added.

Lena raised her eyebrow.

\- “Maggie and I had a running bet whether something would happen between the two of you.” – she smiled a little melancholically. 

\- “Jesus! Didn’t you have better things to do when you were together?” – exclaimed Lena taking a big sip from her scotch. – “So let me guess, she said I will make a fool of myself at some point revealing my crush on Kara, and you said nothing ever would even suggest such thing?”

\- “Not exactly.” – that intrigued Lena. – “She bet that you had a crush on Kara and I bet that Kara has one on you.”

Lena gaped at Alex. Kara…. Having a crush… on her???

While she was processing, Alex downed her scotch and stood.

\- “Anyways, at least now the bet is off, so I don’t owe her some gross ice-cream at her place-“ – she winked. – “Good night, Lena!”

\- “Night!” – came the faint response from the couch.

*** 

Lena woke with a tiny weight on her stomach. She looked down only to find golden locks across her torso, and tiny puffs of air tickling her stomach at the hem pf her shirt, which was clutched by a tiny hand.

With a soft smile she manoeuvred herself out from under little Kara and tucked her back in. She tiptoed out of the room, and went to check on Maggie.

The house was quiet, too early for anyone else to be up, but Lena was used to waking up early, and she liked the calm of the mornings.

Maggie was not in her room either, and seeing how Kara made it into her room, she had a strong feeling where she would find the little Latina. She was not wrong. As she opened Alex’s door quietly, she instantly spotted the tiny girl in Alex’s embrace holding her toy bunny. Lena quickly made a photo, and closed the door.

She made coffee and went through her emails, waiting for the others to wake up.

Just as they were all sitting by the table, having breakfast, the doorbell rang. The adults exchanged looks, knowing well that there were only a handful of people who knew they were here. Winn got up to check.

On the doorstep a rather unhappy J’onn was holding the hand of a little black boy. Winn was looking between J’onn and the boy, an unbelieving smile creeping onto his face.

\- “No way!” – he exclaimed.

\- “Mr Schott, take your buddy and make sure he stays put.” – J’onn ordered. – “I spend half the night chasing a hyperactive Guardian and your little tricks in his suit made it damn annoying to catch him.” – he glared at Winn, who tried to look as little as mini-James, and tried not to laugh when he noticed J’onn was barefeet.

Winn escorted baby James into the room without another word, while J’onn followed with a grumpy face.

\- “Morning!” – he mumbled towards the table, finding Alex with his eyes.

Before Alex could even move, Kara flew right into J’onn and hugged him tightly.

\- “Are you staying to play with us?” – she asked with a bright smile.

J’onn looked almost scared, and Lena decided the man had a rough enough night.

\- “Kara, darling! Let’s bring Mr J’onn a cup of coffee! I am sure he could use one after the tough day he had at work.” 

\- “Yess! Let’s do that!” – yelled Kara and if Lena didn’t catch her by the hips, she would have flown straight into the kitchen and probably break half of the interior.

\- “Madhi help too!” – screamed Maggie, struggling to get out of her high chair.

\- “Just a second, little one! Let me help you get out of there!” – laughed Lucy at the struggling child.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she ran into the kitchen and into a standing Lena, sending Maggie straight to the ground. She looked up surprised, but was too concentrated on wanting to help, that she just got up and let Lena put her on the counter so she could spoon way too much sugar into J’onn’s coffee.

\- “Did the same light hit James?” – Alex asked.

\- “Yeah, he went out investigating alone.”

\- “He did that without telling me?” – Winn complained. – “He is never supposed to go out without backup.”

They all looked at baby James who couldn’t care less off the trouble he was in, happily sipping his cocoa that Lucy poured him.

\- “Winnie cocoa?” – he asked sweetly when he caught the adults looking at him.

\- “Unbelievable!” – Winn mumbled. – “Sure, kid!” – he responded louder, with a smile.

\- “Kelly is on her way. I hope it is okay.” – said J’onn. – “She was the only contact for him that I could think of, and one that is already involved in this anyway.”

\- “Of course, it is fine.” – said Alex, but most adults caught up on the mild uneasiness in her voice.

J’onn left soon after, promising not to bring any more kids, if possible.

Lucy decided she had enough kids for the morning and decided to go out for groceries, Winn was playing with Lego’s on the floor with James and Lena was surprisingly content sitting between Kara and Maggie on the couch watching Frozen.

Alex just stood in the kitchen watching her baby sister snuggle up to the woman that Alex was starting to thin meant more to Kara than just a friend, and her ex, who kept looking back at her, clearly expecting her to join the movie-watching. Meanwhile, her current girlfriend was on her way to join the circus.

Lena caught her eye from the couch and sent her an understanding smile. Alex eventually returned it, and a little reluctantly joined them on the couch.

Maggie instantly climbed onto her lap, and Alex really tried not to think about their relationship while movie played on.


	4. Baby heroes in the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cuteness on the way :)  
> Kelly settles in, Maggie doesnt always agree and Kara is always just happy and wants to help.

Kelly arrived to a rather quiet house. Lena was sitting with little Kara in her lap by the window, reading a story barely louder than a whisper, while little James was sprawled out on the carpet, with Legos all around him – Winn at least covered him with a blanket at some point, but his dad-instinct hasn’t developed completely, so he simply didn’t get Lena’s looks and went to make coffee instead, leaving the child on the floor.

Alex fell asleep probably before Olaf even said he liked warm hugs, and Maggie followed soon after, so by the time the movie was over and Lena looked over, Maggie was comfortably sleeping on top of Alex, slightly drooling on the woman’s shoulder.

Kelly observed the scene after Winn let her in, and she eyed the duo on the couch with mixed feelings. On one hand Alex looked absolutely perfect with a sleeping toddler on top of her, and Kelly had never actually met Maggie so it was easy to forget, that it was her lovely girlfriend’s badass ex, that was drooling on her. On the other hand, it was _still_ her ex.

James woke first, and that was effectively the end of quiet time, as he greeted Kelly so loud that Kara accidently ripped the book she was holding in half and Maggie pushed herself up abruptly at the shout, and used Alex’s throat to do that, who was therefore not just forced to wake with a start at the shout, but also mildly suffocated by a toddler.

\- “Kelly! Hey! Welcome to the Baby Hero House.” – Alex smiled while lifting Maggie off of her to greet her girlfriend.

\- “They seem pretty content being kids.” – she smiled, eying the little spot on Alex’s top.

Alex hated the blush that coloured her face pink, feeling like she was somehow caught in the act of… something.

\- “We fell asleep.” – she mumbled.

\- “I’m kidding, babe.” – Kelly stepped closer to embrace the woman. – “You guys looked adorable.” – she whispered before kissing her.

\- “EEWWW!” -was all they could hear from the mini chorus of James and Kara.

\- “Wanna meet Maggie?” – asked Alex with some uncertainty.

\- “Sure. She cannot be that intimidating as a 3-year-old, right?” – joked Kelly.

\- “Right.” – winked Alex.

Maggie was still sitting on the couch, eyeing the development with reservations.

\- “Hey, Mags?” – started Alex sweetly. – Would you like to meet my friend?”

\- “No!” – the little girl responded without a beat and Lena couldn’t help but snort, which made Kara giggle and Alex look a little nervously at Kelly who was almost laughing at how cute the little grumpy girl was.

Alex walked over to the couch to pick her up and Maggie instantly wrapped her chubby little arms around her neck. Alex managed to coax her to look up at Kelly after a while and it was half a victory, when she finally said a cute little:

\- “Hi.”

***

The day went by in a blink with three little kids with way to much energy and in Kara’s case enough super powers to tire out two agents, a soldier and a psychologist – only Lena seemed to be upping her game in the right way.

Bath time was practically a coin toss, although it was Lena again who didn’t seem to mind the situation, but Lucy and Winn teamed up and insisted that Kelly needed to be thrown into the deep water (not literally) and that she should taste a little bit of how her next days will go.

Needless to say, that James didn’t feel the need to listen to his sister, Kara simply didn’t understand why it was not an acceptable game to float above the tub and let herself splash in it, and Maggie… Well Maggie thought that emptying a little bucket (normally used for playing in the sand) of water on top of Kelly’s head while she tried to catch Kara before she hit the water the fifth time was the most hilarious thing in the world.

First three very clean kids in dry and soft PJs exited the bathroom, and Alex was almost afraid to see how Kelly would emerge. The sounds made Lena offer a few times to go and help, only to get shut down by a grinning Winn and Lucy.

\- “Maybe we could take them to a water park? They seem to enjoy it.” – came Kelly’s voice before she showed her face.

Even Alex burst into laughter at the sight. Kelly looked like she got caught in the rain for a good hour, water dripping from every inch of her clothes and hair.

\- “Aw, sweety! Welcome to the team.” – she grinned and gave a peck to Kelly’s lips, while holding her body at arm’s length.

Lena quickly gathered the kids, and before anyone could protest, she announced that it was story time and she shepherded them all into the kids room – she briefly wondered how the night will go. She was sure she will wake up with Kara one way or another on top of her, and she honestly didn’t mind, but she kinda wanted to see what will happen when Maggie will try to sneak into Alex’s room, and someone will already be there.

She wasn’t wrong, the whole house woke up to the loud wails of the little Latina when she got scared out of her skin, as she tried to climb onto _her_ bed still half asleep and found herself face to face with a sleeping Kelly.

Alex barely knew where she was, Kelly was clutching her heart at being woken up with a tiny weight practically jumping onto her, and Maggie was crying like it was the end of the world because she did actually wake up this time and 3-year-olds don’t like that.

\- “Jeez guys! It sounds like someone is trying to kill you.” – said Winn sleepily as she came to check on the situation.

\- “You did not see this coming?” – asked Lena smirking, with a tone almost judging Alex.

\- “I though about it, but then I got distracted.” – she said smirking back while trying to sooth Maggie.

\- “AAAA, I sooo didn’t need to hear that, Danvers!” – complained Lucy as she turned on her heals as soon as she made it to the room.

\- “Are we having a slumber party?” – nobody noticed little Kara behind Lena’s leg.

\- “No, sweety, we are going back to sleep.” – aid Lena immediately.

\- “Can I stay with you?” 

Bright blue eyes were shining up at Lena and there was no way she was going to refuse it at 3 am. She walked Kara back to her room, and they fell asleep in no time.

***

They decided to give Kelly’s idea a try, and leave the house over the weekend, although the waterpark got voted down in favour of the zoo. Kara tended to stay on the ground when she was uuuuing and aaahing and not enjoying kamikaze moves in extreme situations.

They even called for backup in Eliza and J’onn. Eliza because she kept calling Alex to send her as many photos and videos of baby Kara as possible and J’onn, because he started to get grumpier and grumpier with no lead on the turquoise light thing.

\- “So? What did we agree on, darlings?” – asked Lena the millionth time.

\- “No yelling, no running away, no flying and always holding someone’s hand.” – repeated the little trio in unison.

\- “Madhi no fly.” – said Maggie with the cutest furrowed brow.

James didn’t seem to have a problem with the wording though, he repeated dutifully when asked. He was still under the affect of Kelly’s very first time of having enough of his shenanigans, and putting him into his place.

\- “I know, sweety, but you know, just in case.” – said Kelly with a wink and Maggie nodded solemnly.

She did attach herself to Alex right after, and Eliza couldn’t help snap a photo as Alex smiled down on her. 

Eliza arrived that morning and watch with awe how under control the house seemed. Granted, James was just reprimanded five minutes prior, Maggie was happily lounging on the couch, her legs fashionably crossed while sipping on her cocoa and Kara was practically melted into Lena’s lap at the table, but Eliza still expected more chaos.

They chose the Midvale Zoo and so they arrived within minutes. They all filled out of the two cars and headed for the entrance when the first incident happened. Maggie noticed a chick that fell out of its nest and Kara decided it was her superhero duty to deliver it back home safe.

It was only J’onn’s intervention that saved the day from a flying baby.

To their biggest surprise, quiet little Maggie was a badass. Mostly she just squealed and showed off her dimples every time she screamed:

\- “Lex, looook!”

But she also seemed to find it difficult to follow the rules. If she could, she would have probably flied too, but instead she convinced Kara to help her climb the barrier between the path and the little area between them and the pandas.

\- “Lex, Po!” – she squealed as she practically dragged Kara after herself in the middle of the restricted area.

\- “Winn, for god sake!” – yelled Alex who was busy showing James how blue the giraffe’s tongue was. 

Eliza, J’onn and Lena had left just half a minute ago to get them some ice-cream, and Lucy was busy flirting with the young, sporty park ranger, who was now nervously looking around, trying to see if any one saw the kids almost make it to the pandas under his watch.

\- “What about Lucy?” – complained Winn, but it was still Alex who had to grab Kara and Maggie and take them back to the assigned path.

\- “What happened?” – came Lena running, with a cone in both hands.

\- “Thy wanted to see Po.”

\- “Madhi likes Po. Po is funny.” – the little girl giggled and Alex was starting to doubt her maternal instincts as she simply melted by the smiling dimple-faced child.

\- “Who the hell is Po?” – asked Lucy after she lost her edge with the park ranger.

\- “Kungfu Panda? Duh?” – answered with an unbelieving face little James.

Kelly just watched them, thinking they actually looked like and average, mildly screwed up family. They fit right in.

Thankfully the aquarium was so weird for the kids that they actually just stared and had to be physically moved from place to place, giving a much-needed break to the adults.

It was just the quiet before the storm. Both Maggie and James spotted otters on the roadmap, and were practically running towards their enclosure, not caring about other, less fun animals that they passed.

The adults just giggled, as they finally just seemed like normal, enthusiastic kids in the zoo.

But of course, when you are not used to having a Super kid around, you tend to forget how she might think.

Kara tried, really tried to follow the rules. She only ran after the other two, and she did stay on the ground for it. She just didn’t see what harm a few seconds of flying would do. I mean, how else could they see, really see the otters if they don’t go close enough, and somebody even put an annoying glass in front of her and her friends.

She quickly looked back at Lena, and that was the moment the Luthor new they messed up. Kara grinned at her and the next thing they knew Kara grabbed the hands of the other two kids and flung them over the glass wall, right into the pond.

She squealed as she landed in the water right after them, but Neither Maggie nor James thought it was fun. The water was much deeper than their bath, and the adults watched in horror as the two human kids sputtered in the deep water.

J’onn was there in a heartbeat and lifted them out, but both children were crying loudly, no matter how much Alex and Kelly tried to calm them.

Lena was not much better off trying to calm a crying Kara, who suddenly realised something was not fun about the pond and got really scared really fast. Hiccupping into Lena’s t-shirt and holding Eliza’s hand for moral support.

\- “I didn’t mean to.” – she mumbled and Lena was really struggling between laughing at just how sweet and cute her baby best friend was, and her current parenting role.

The incident marked the end of their outing, and they headed home quickly to change the soaked trio into something warm and dry.


	5. That's awkward

It has been 2 weeks, and the little house was getting into a routine. The kids were being kids, but the legion of adults together managed to keep up with them. The trick was, as always, Alex and Lena. Maggie had moments when only Alex could calm her, and Lena enjoyed very much how Kara tended to march away from literally anyone – even Alex – and snuggle up to Lena whenever she got upset. James’ go to person was not surprisingly Winn, but he seemed to be well adjusted to having ‘siblings’ and more parent figures in his life.

Alex was particularly happy that Kelly seemed to handle Maggie as a sweet, but opinionated toddler and she didn’t look uncomfortable with her ex. She even discussed it with Lena one evening, and they agreed that Kelly never having met adult-Maggie was probably the key. That, and that Kelly was a genuinely good person.

The case was picking up a little a few days prior, but ended in a bit of a fiasco. J’onn had gotten a lead and ordered a special team to investigate while he offered air-backup. The plan backfired mere 5 minutes into the operation, and left J’onn to escort five 10-year-olds back to the DEO.

At least they knew that the weapon could be adjusted and not all targets ended up toddlers, which made it a little easier on placing the child-agents. The remaining agents quickly set up a camp-like child-care facility in the basement and they all still felt lucky that school-children could be left alone for a few minutes and didn’t need physical assistance with personal issues like bathing or going to pee.

In the main time Baby Hero House was making some plans for Saturday at the dinner table. Alex suggested they stayed away from crowded areas and maybe went hiking nearby in the afternoon, and the adults strongly agreed. 

They had spent the whole Friday indoors, drawing and painting, making little experiments, but Maggie, who else, had pulled a well-orchestrated stunt again. She decided that Kelly’s shoes could use a little touch-up. She toddled around the living-room, seemingly aimlessly, with her brush, and got only a half-hearted ‘sweety, we are sitting down when we are paining’ from Kelly.

Alex laughed a little as she watched little Maggie consider it, while holding the brush delicately between two fingers. When the little girl started walking back to them, they all assumed the best, and Alex barely caught the devilish grin on her mini-ex’s face as she approached the shoe-rack and picked up Kelly’s running shoes.

\- “Maggie!” – Alex started tentatively, half rising from her seat. – “No!”

Alex’s stern voice made everyone look up at the little girl.

\- “Maddhhiii yesss!” – squealed the little Latina happily.

\- “Maggiiiiie…. Oh crap!” – said Alex, the last part quietly to herself as they all watched Maggie slowly drag blue paint all over Kelly’s white shoes.

\- “One might say I am not her favourite.” – said Kelly evenly, eyes still a little wide, and the adults burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down – the kids joined too, which might have suggested they thought it was okay to paint random things, and the adults had to make a point that Maggie was misbehaving – Alex took it on her to make sure Maggie knew it was not acceptable.

\- “Maggie Sawyer!” – she said sternly, her voice getting the attention of all three kids, and Maggie’s dimpled smile turned into a look of a deer caught in the headlights and she dropped Kelly’s shoe. – “When I say no, it means no!”

Maggie was surprisingly holding her ground and her initial surprise at Alex’s voice disappeared, as she stood by the shoes, folding her tiny arms across her chest, colouring her face and her sweater blue in the process. (Lena and Lucy did not _laugh_! Not at all!)

\- “No!” – she said stubbornly.

\- “Alright, young lady. You are going to time out!” – told her Alex as she approached.

\- “NOO! Madhi play Ka!” – she was getting upset.

\- “Yess! Kara wants to play with Maggie!” – joined the conversation Kara enthusiastically, oblivious to the trouble Maggie was in- She flew over to Maggie’s side and hugged her sweetly, and looked up to Alex with puppy eyes.

\- “Who knew baby Danvers was so good pals with Maggie” – whispered Lucy to Lena with a grin.

\- “Kara, please go back to Lena.” – said Alex, not even realising that she didn’t even consider trying to convince Kara with anyone else than the Luthor.

Maggie wasn’t taking it too well to have to be in time-out, and the accusing looks she sent towards Alex from the top of the stairs made the agent pout a little.

\- “Hey, you were doing the right thing.” – said Kelly as she came over and embraced her girlfriend from behind.

That sight made Maggie angrily huff, and turn her back to the living room. 

Lena and Lucy exchanged a grin and returned to playing the boardgame with Winn, James and Kara.

Maggie ceremoniously avoided Alex and Kelly for the rest of the day, and it made Alex’s day full of frowns, and heart-ache that she didn’t want anyone to find out. After dinner though, Maggie got sleepy and she didn’t have the energy any more to stay away from her favourite grown-up.

She cuddled to Alex throughout the bedtime story, and there was no doubt that she was going to migrate into Alex’s bed during the night (she mastered the act of squeezing herself between Alex and Kelly, no matter how the two women were entangled, and the mornings usually ended with her cuddling Alex while they slept and Kelly getting up and helping Lena prepare breakfast in the quiet house.

***

Alex hoped they can sleep in a little on Saturday and she snuggled closer to the comforting warmth of her bed companion. She felt content and happy where she was, on the edge of sleep, not quite awake yet.

She tightened her arms around the warm body and nuzzled into soft hair. She smiled as soon as she heard soft humming and hands stroke her own softly before the woman in her arm turned around, and buried her face in Alex’s neck. 

Both still half asleep, content in the warmth of their bed.

Alex could feel soft lips tracing her neck with no other purpose than they could, while a reassuring hand traced patterns on her chest. It was too sloppy to be leading towards anything, but Alex was slowly waking up, and her hands started wandering as well. The arm that was not trapped under the other woman was already rested at her hips, and Alex smoothly slipped her palm under the t-shirt to trace the familiar abdomen.

\- “Ahh!” – came the content, more awake response. – “Very smooth, Danvers!”

Alex started to smirk while her hand grasped the hips to bring the woman closer, when it suddenly hit her. Eyes popping wide open, she pushed the hips backwards, and herself up on her elbows to stare down at a now matchingly alert, adult Maggie.

After a long moment they both jumped out of bed, and backed away as far as the walls in the room allowed them – Alex going as far as accidentally hitting her feet into the nightstand, sending the lamp on it smashing to the ground.

Neither one of them even reacted to the sound, still staring at each other with unbelieving expression.

\- “What the hell are you doing in my bed?” – asked Maggie, ignoring the sounds from outside the door, that were approaching.

\- “You are back!” – exclaimed Alex as Maggie’s adultness sank in.

\- “What are you guys doing up heeeeerreeeeee…. Oh fuck!”

Lucy and Lena came through the door, originally wanting to complain that the sudden sound probably woke the still sleeping Kara and James. They did, however, came to a very sudden halt, looking between the two women on opposite sides of the room.

\- “Sawyer, you are back!” – broke Lucy the awkward tension that radiated from them. 

\- “In bed. With Alex.” – smirked Lena while Alex, still in shock, traced her neck absentmindedly, where Maggie’s lips had been just a few minutes before, and stared at the culprit.

\- “Lucy?” – Maggie was confused to no end.

\- “I m just gonna go, check if we got Kara back too.” – said Lena quietly to Lucy and backed out of the room when she got a nod response.

As it turned out, Kara was still a baby, and she happily slept through the incident, snuggling into Lena’s pillow.

Alex left her bedroom as fast as she could, leaving Lucy to explain things to Maggie, who seemed to have very vouge memories of the past two weeks.

\- “Oh, wow, I am still not sure how to process this.” – she said wide-eyed to Lucy. – “A toddler? Really?”

Lucy just laughed and pulled out her phone to show Maggie some photos.

\- “You owe me so much, Sawyer!” – announced Lucy with a grin when she reached the bathtub tea-party pictures Lena shoot of them the first night. – Although, maybe you will get a few hours to process waking up with Alex.” – she grinned even wider at Maggie’s blush.

\- “This is her and Kelly’s room, isn’t it?” – Maggie asked finally.

\- “Yepp, but she had been pretty cool letting baby-you cuddle with Alex.” – Lucy contemplated. – “I am fairly sure, though, that adult-you might be a bit over the line.”

Maggie blushed furiously, remembering her lips tracing Alex’s skin, her hand stroking patterns in areas she was not privy to any more.

\- “You didn’t!” – said Lucy after observing her friend’s face for a few seconds.

\- “What?” – Maggie broke out of her trance, and took in Lucy’s suggestive face. – “NO! Of course not.” – she was not too convincing. – “Fine, we may not have been entirely awake yet, and we may or may not cuddled a bit more…. Intimately.” – she admitted.

Lucy just barked out a laugh as she gestured Maggie towards the door.

\- “I guess this is just as good a time as any to go and meet Kelly.”

Maggie groaned, but stood and walked towards the stairs, listening to the sounds of some cartoon, and no adult conversation at all.

Kara and James were awake by then, both lounging comfortably on the couch, giggling to Tom and Jerry.

\- “Good morning, Detective Sawyer!” – Winn singed fake-innocently, but shut up instantly when Maggie shot him a silencing look.

Alex was sitting by the table, nursing a big cup of coffee, with Kelly sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Maggie just stared at their joined hands for a long moment, and Kelly also stiffened in her seat, taking in the gorgeous woman for the first time. She was right, saying hi to baby Maggie was way less intimidating.

The tension was broken when Kara looked up to see what was happening and spotted Maggie.

\- “Maggie!!!” – she squealed and did her usual fly-straight-into-people move in her hurry to hug her not so tiny friend.

\- “Hey, Little Danvers!” – Maggie smiled, only her eyes showing that no matter what Lucy told her, she could not imagine the whole kiddifying thing until now.

She hugged Kara back, secretly enjoying that she didn’t have to face Alex and Kelly just yet, and the fact that the little alien was clearly fond of her. 

James eyed her curiously, but one look at Kelly made him go into protective mode, and he took a stand in front of his sister, folding his arms on his chest. If he was not a toddler, he would have probably looked intimidating, but this way, he was just too cute.

\- “Who are you!” – he demanded, clearly not catching on to Maggie’s overnight transformation. 

Maggie looked around uncomfortably, but Lena came to her rescue.

\- “She is a friend, James. And she is here to talk to your sister and Alex, okay?” – she looked at Alex pointedly. – “Come on, darlings, let’s go to the beach.” – she took James’ hand and beckoned Kara.

She raised an eyebrow to Winn, who only needed a subtle push from Lucy to move. They both followed Lena and the kids outside, leaving the awkward trio to talk.

\- “So you are Maggie, I mean, the adult version.” – tried and, partly, failed Kelly.

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath. 

She and Alex exchanged a look, and no matter how weird the situation was (especially since they haven’t seen each other since the break-up, and now they woke up in a little more than platonic situation), they burst out laughing. 

\- “Sit down, Sawyer!” – smiled Alex and for once, Maggie listened to her.


	6. Luthor-Danvers bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the delay :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next bit, and let me know what you think!
> 
> Cheerio :)

After the eventful morning, Alex was even more eager to get out of the house and just enjoy the hike with little Kara, hell, she would have even put Lena down for a good chat on the way.

Lucy volunteered to fill in the DEO and she even suggested that she can take Maggie with her to take her to Dr Hamilton so they can get a head-start on samples and questions. She also hoped to pick the doctor´s brain on how Maggie could have turned back, while Kara didn’t and everyone could see that both Maggie and Alex were a little uncomfortable with each other, even if they had a rather mature conversation with Kelly after waking up.

What they didn’t expect – even though the little monster literally kept them on their toes – was, that Kara would start wailing as soon as someone mentioned ´Maggie´ and ´leave´ in the same sentence without Kara being involved.

\- “Maggie has to come hiking!” – she sobbed to Lena. – “We agreed we would collect leaves. And I even promised I will only pick the ones on the ground.”

Lena just smiled and looked at Maggie with a questioning look.

\- “You told her that, you know.” 

\- “Right…” – the Latina mumbled. – “What is it with kids and all those collecting random crap from the floor?”

Alex looked up, a mix of disappointment and sadness in here eyes, but she didn’t say anything. Maybe Maggie was really not the right person for her.

\- “You can make it interesting.” – chipped in Winn while putting on James´s socks for the third time. – “Let her fly and THEN see who can get the best one.”

Maggie rolled here eyes, but Kara looked hopeful. 

\- “Maggie?” – she asked a little shyly. – “If I promise to make it difficult, will you come?” 

Lena almost snorted, it was only the pout and the seriousness of little Kara´s face that stopped her. Even Maggie showed off her dimples and crouched down to Kara.

\- “How about I come with you IF you promise not to make it difficult.” – she stuck out her pinkie while catching Alex watching them. – “Can´t have a flying baby roam around tree-tops now, can we?” – she asked quietly.

\- “Yeyy!!! I promise I promise!” – squealed Kara and quickly embraced Maggie in a squeeze-the-crap-out-of-me hug.

And so the gang, including an adult Maggie and a delighted baby Kara took off to hike near the beach. Kelly was more or less occupied with baby James, even with Winn helping her, as the little boy was determined to climb every rock he could find.

Kara was super happy with just holding Maggie´s hand, which was apparently smaller than Lena´s. Not that anyone asked. 

That left Lena and Alex trailing the group quietly.

\- “How are you holding up? You seemed rather happy when Lucy suggested to take Maggie to the DEO.” – she smiled.

\- “Yeah, too bad my sister seems to be in love with her.” – she nodded towards the duo, holding hands and discussing important leaf-business.

\- “She did mention she missed her.” – Lena said mainly to herself.

\- “I know.” – said Alex quietly. – “They had a rocky start, but they warmed up to each other after the whole turf-war was over.”

Lena grinned, and they watched Maggie let Kara fly up a little, still holding her hand, so that she can reach the _prettiestest_ leaf on the beach. Despite her open reluctance and clear status on kids, Maggie kept laughing with Kara and Lena saw the growing pile of colourful leaves in her non-Kara hand. As she glanced at Alex, Lena could see the intense look on her face as she observed her ex and her baby sister.

By the time they got back to the beach house Lucy was back, nervously drumming on the table beside her coffee.

\- “Hey Luce! What´s up?” – asked Alex as soon as they entered the house. – “Did you get an update from Dr Hamilton and J´onn?

\- “Hey!” – she replied less enthusiastically. – “Yeah, kinda…” - she trailed off.

\- “Spit it out, Lane!” – joined Maggie with a firmer approach.

\- “Alright, please don’t get mad, J´onn didn’t want to freak you out.” – she was looking at Alex directly. – “Dr Hamilton is not working on the case right now.”

\- “What?! Then who is?”

\- “Well, nobody.” – badass Lucy Lane was almost squirming under the famous Agent Danvers i-will-strangle-you-with-your-own-panties look. – “They had to shut down the lab a few days ago, because Dr Hamilton extracted something from the blood-samples, and when he tried to mix it with one of the solvent-thingies you guys like to play with, the substance created some gas that he inhaled and now she seems to prefer playing with Lego´s in the mini-agent camp going on in the DEO.”

Lucy looked up tentatively after her monologue.

\- “Why weren´t we informed?” – stepped Lena in with a much calmer voice, only her eyes betrayed the worry she felt.

\- “J´onn requested another expert on the case and he hoped that you will not have to be notified. But they didn’t find anyone that seemed qualified.”

\- “I am more that qualified and I am already in on all things DEO!” – pointed Lena out.

\- “You are not actually DEO, Lena.” 

\- “But she knows her shit, and someone has to figure out how is Kara still just a baby?” – snapped Alex, drawing the looks from all adults. She just openly defended Lena Luthor.

\- “Look Alex, I don’t know what to say. It is not my call. They shut down the lab for disinfection and until then even you cannot go. Not that you would leave Kara here anyway.”

Alex huffed, but she knew that until the lab is operational again, she cannot even start thinking about how to deal with Kara. She _could_ leave Kara with Lena during the day.

\- “Alex, I have a little lab here in the basement. I wanted to run some test for a while, but I figured you would probably murder me if I tried to take either Kara or Maggie´s blood and disappear.” – Lena chuckled.

\- “Yeah, I probably would have.” – Alex smiled back faintly but genuinely. – “But that´s great. Then we can start up at least, and then move things to the DEO once it is cleared.”

The two smarties got to work, taking samples from a very helpful Kara, who kept talking away to Lena, not even noticing half he things Alex was doing. Maggie also dutifully sat through the process, and all of them were grateful to baby Kara (again) for babbling away the awkwardness between the exes, especially when Alex had to touch Maggie for various reasons. Lena just smirked under her nose, not even attempting to clarify that she could easily handle all this without Alex.

Alex threw herself into work as soon as Kara was asleep, partly because she was furious at the lack of initiative at the DEO and partly, because Lucy was evil, but smart enough not to mention that J´onn agreed to her idea of bringing Maggie in for helping the with the case full-time.

\- “We are down a few agents, Danvers. And she has first-hand experience.” – said Lucy and ceremoniously walked out of the door, leaving Maggie to awkwardly say she will not be a problem.

So Alex was working with Lena all night and for some reason, it calmed the agent. She liked to be busy and working with Lena wasn’t half as bad as she thought would be.

***

Two days later, James woke up in his Superman PJs, and completely adult, which he gracefully show-cased as he walked out of his room, wondering where the hell he is. Seeing Lena in the kitchen scared the hell out of him. Not remembering much from last night (or the last 2 weeks really). 

\- “Lena?” – he asked, trying to sound casual.

\- “Morning!” – Lena smiled, only a little surprised to see the man in Superman PJ-bottoms and bare chest. – “welcome back! And cute PJs.” – she smirked.

\- “Back? What… I mean…” – James stuttered. What the hell did he do. He is back? Did she mean he is back together with Lena? Oh, boy! – “Look, Lena! I don’t really remember what happened last night, but I am sure we misunderstood each other. _We_ are not back.”

Lena stared at him with a quirked eyebrow for a long moment before she realised what he was talking about. She sighed loudly.

\- “No! Not like that!” – she said, taking a full step away from James. – “Hell no.” – she mumbled. – “Just go, find your sister, it is her turn to deal with this.”

\- “My sister?” – mumbled James as he headed to open random doors, which, of course ended up with him walking in on Winn singing ´I will survive´ in his room in nothing but a towel, and on his own sister being less decent with Agent Danvers that he will not be able to bleach out of his brain for the rest of his life.

Kelly – after getting decent – explained James what happened, and that left Baby Hero House with just one tiny hero and lots of adults.

***

\- “I think we should head back to National City.” – stated Lena during breakfast with a happy Kara again completely unphased by a suddenly adult James – who had to put on some of Winn´s clothes and looked ridiculous in clothes that were clearly a few size too small, and definitely not his usual style. – “You can get back to the DEO and help with the investigation. They seem to need the help.”

\- “What about Kara?” – asked Alex.

\- “And the fact that she is glued to you?” – pitched in Kelly smiling at Lena.

\- “She could stay with me? Sam has most things under control, and the rest I can do from home. Plus I have enough security to keep a super-baby out of the press longer than having her in her own apartment.”

Alex contemplated, but flinched every time she got to the point that she won´t be with Kara if she agrees to this.

\- “You could stay there too.” – suggested Lena softly. – “I have two guest rooms _and_ a small lab. We can arrange having Kara according to our schedules, and we can keep working in the lab if you sync your findings at the DEO on a secure server.”

Alex´s eyes lit up, only to turn pensive, and ended up smiling in the end.

\- “Damn, Luthor. And I thought it was the other Danvers you were after. And now here you are, moving in with me, co-parenting and the whole nine yard.”

Lena laughed. 

\- “Right? You didn’t see through my master plan before I managed to arrange the whole Danvers-Luthor bonding. Kelly, you are, of course, welcome any time.” – she added.

\- “Be careful Lena, you might want to add some no-closed doors house rule to that offer.” – smiled James before he shuddered at the mental images.

Kelly blushed furiously, but in the end, they agreed to Lena´s plan. 

Winn went back to the DEO straight away, Kelly drove James home and then headed to work, while Lena and Alex cleaned up the beach house a little, loaded their samples and baby Kara into the car and headed to Lena´s penthouse before Alex would go back to the DEO and home to pack a few things.

\- “How domestic, huh, Danvers?” – grinned Lena as she blew a kiss towards the Agent before she hopped out of the car to avoid retribution.

Alex just sighed with a smile, shaking her head, noticing that she actually enjoyed Lena`s antics and for a fleeting moment she considered that she might be the right person for Kara in the end.

Lena set up one of the rooms for Kara, letting the little girl help with decorations and had a lovely afternoon. Sam stopped by to brief her on all things L-Corp and once the woman left to pick up Ruby, Lena and Kara started to fix some dinner. It was a whole mess by the time Alex arrived with a duffle bag on her shoulder and the little trio ate while Alex summed up her half a day at the DEO.

They put Kara to bed and the two adults set up Lena´s private lab and worked for a few hours.

The only thing they managed to figure out so far shocked them both.

\- “It is Kryptonite!” – sad Lena disbelieving. 

\- “Are you sure?”

\- “Yeah, look!” – Lena gestured to the microscope. – “It is unusual, but definitely Kryptonite. With all the colours they come in, I never thought turquoise is going to be the next one we discover.”

\- “It attached itself to Kara`s red blood cells.” – said Alex peering into the microscope.

\- “That is why she is still a child. In the samples you brought from the DEO that you took from Maggie that first night, they just float around and get dissolved by time.”

\- “Well, at least we know why the others turned back.” – said Alex a little sad.

\- “Hey! We will figure it out. Now we know what we are dealing with, next step is finding a solution, okay?” – said Lena soothingly, and to both of their surprise she embraced Alex.

The hug was brief but comforting. They agreed to call it a night, and they both settled down in their rooms, but not before checking on Kara. Lena just winked at Alex, who rolled her eyes at the suggestive brow-wiggling.

Alex had to admit: it was nice to have a genius on the team, and 100% in Kara´s corner.


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light bonding chapter :)  
> LEt me know what you think :*

The newly arranged Danvers-Luthor household was getting into a routine so smoothly that Alex herself hasn’t noticed yet just how comfortable she is walking through Lena’s front door with her own keys after work. They started this only a few days ago, but they settled in easily, so it almost gave Alex a heart attack to find Maggie sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by millions of Legos. 

What threw Alex even more was that her ex was lounging on the floor, all by herself, and it was funnily clear, that she kept on building, even though Kara was nowhere in sight.

Once she noticed her audience, Maggie blushed immediately and put down her construction that started to look like some sort of car or carriage.

\- “Alex!” – she stated, voice much higher than usual. – “Hi!”

The short moment while she observed Maggie and simultaneously tried to calm her jumpy heart gave Alex just enough time to be able to appreciate the surprised and blushing woman on her carpet and master a perfectly shaped eyebrow-raise, that only made Maggie blush harder.

\- “And I thought we got those for Kara.” – Alex smirked, and turned towards the kitchen.

She did stop before she even managed to take a full step.

\- “What the hell happened here?”

Maggie chuckled, not bothering to get up from the floor.

\- “Yeah, that… Believe it or not, I didn’t start this Lego thing by myself.” – she started explaining. – “At some point Lena got up to make some smoothies, but Kara insisted that she had to come and help her stabilise her tower _riiight_ away, so she left it half prepared. When they were done, Kara remember the smoothie rather abruptly, and well, you know how calmly she moves around when food is involved.” – she laughed at Alex with her dimples on show, and Alex was not entirely sure if she groaned because of the effect that still had on her, or because she started to see where the story was going. – “By the time we blinked, she was already by the counter and pressing on the damn button. I think the banana piece hit the stove around the time Lena started to say ‘lid’ and the strawberry bounced off the ceiling around the time she finished saying that.”

\- “That sounds about right.” – Alex mumbled, practically seeing the scene unfold with little Kara covered in everything smoothie.

\- “Lena took her to the shower just before you came.” – Maggie finished, suddenly aware that they have been looking at each other for longer than she could handle.

Alex also started to fumble with her keys still in her hands, and quickly motioned with her head that she was going to check on the situation in the bathroom.

She heard Kara’s giggling first, before the bathroom-door swung open (only slightly more forcefully than one would expect when a 3-year-old is behind it) and Alex grinned at the unfolding scene immediately.

Kara was, as far as Alex could tell, dry, but also butt naked, trying to run away from Lena who was still kneeling on the floor with a towel in one hand and a stack of clothes in the other. The woman had an almost begging expression and when her eyes met Alex she just sighed loudly.

Kara noticed Alex too, and she flew happily into her big sister, hugging her and starting to tell her all about the smoothie incident immediately.

Lena smiled and pressed the clothes into Alex’s hands.

\- “Welcome home!” – she patted Alex’s shoulder and left for the living room without another word.

Alex got Kara dressed and concluded that she might have gotten the easier end of the bargain, coming home only after work, and not having to entertain a super-baby all day.

After the sisters also returned to the living room, Alex eyed the yoghurt on the ceiling and grinned at Lena.

\- “Are you gonna mop your ceiling?” – she asked, while Maggie tried to sniffle a laugh.

\- “I might have to. Why is it so funny?” – she questioned as she caught Alex and Maggie grin at each other.

\- “You are such a Monica!” – said Maggie affectionately. – “Of course you are going to mop your ceiling.”

That made Alex laugh again, and Lena was just standing in the kitchen looking between the two of them and her ceiling. She even risked a glance at Kara but she was back to being busy with her Legos.

\- “Friends?” – asked Alex after it became clear that Lena was lost.

Lena however just kept staring at her, making it obvious that she missed that show completely.

\- “Oh my god, Luthor! We might have to reconsider this shacking up together thing!” – stated Alex with a horrified expression. – “Monica Geller? Really?”

\- “Alex, be nice!” – scolded Maggie in a very familiar way that was lost on both of them in the heat of the moment. – “You could just show her. Bring her to the same page with our entire generation.” – she smirked.

In the end Maggie left, and the Luthor-Danvers household finally quieted down after the super-baby got her bedtime story, goodnight kiss from both Alex and Lena and finally fell asleep.

\- “So? Friends?” – asked Alex as soon as they closed the door on Kara’s room.

Lena nodded, actually curious about what she was missing out on by being a Luthor and too busy with galas to watch what, according to Alex, everyone alive in the 90s watched.

They ended up binge-watching a few episodes and Lena seemed hooked, to Alex’s delight.

\- “Now that you are familiar with basic TV knowledge of your generation, “ – started Alex, holding the remote as a mock-microphone. – “Who would you rather kiss, marry and kill out of the 6 main characters, Miss Luthor?”

Lena took it very seriously.

\- “Well, I would definitely kill Monica.”

\- “Really?” 

\- “Ehh, we are too much alike. You know, control-freaks. We would drive each other nuts, so I’d rather take the first step than wait for her to come for me. You know, Luthor precautions.” – she smiled.

Alex was quiet for a second.

\- “I don’t think you are a control freak. Reasonable, sure, and a pain in my ass, but not a control freak.” – she said honestly.

\- “Thanks!” – mumbled Lena, not really sure what to do with the compliment. – “Anyway!” – she said after a short moment of silence. – “I would definitely marry Chandler.

\- “What? Are you serious?”

\- “Sure! He is sweet, can hold a job, and hell knows, maybe he has some business potential.”

\- “And you took that from six episodes?”

\- “I am working with what I have so far, Agent Danvers.” – Lena grinned.

\- “Alright, Chandler it is. Now I am really curious who would you kiss?” – Alex wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

\- “That is a tough one. Definitely not Ross. I already got one nerd in my life – thank god she is sleeping now!” – she grinned affectionately and nodded towards Kara’s room. – “Hmmm, I would have to say Rachel.” – she concluded. – “I mean, Phoebe is the best, but I will need her as my best friend if I want to get away with murder.”

Alex was laughing by then, completely agreeing with Lena’s reasoning.

They called it a night shortly after, both of them slowly adjusting to becoming friends.

***

\- “Alex?” – came Lena’s urgent voice through the phone.

\- “Hey! What’s wrong?” – asked Alex immediately – none of them paying attention to the fact that Alex knew from just the way Lena said her name that something was up or that Lena knew she would.

\- “Sam just called that there is an emergency board-meeting happening in an hour. One of the investors somehow found out that I haven’t been physically at L-Corp in weeks and called the board demanding that if I am not heading the aid-ed project personally than he is pulling our funding.”

She was angry and nervous at the same time. It was one of the projects she loved the most and if it went well, it made sure kids with special need could get a better education. She told Alex about it and she hoped the Agent remembered just how important it was.

\- “Shit!” – exclaimed Alex. – “What do you need, Lena? You obviously need to be there! I can try to send Winn for Kara. Or maybe J’onn?”  
Lena exhaled, already a tad lighter.

\- “I can drop her off at the DEO, if that works. I just wanted to make sure someone can watch her.”

\- “Of course! Bring her over, and I will make sure she is covered for as long as necessary.” – Alex promised.

\- “Thank you, Alex!” – she replied gratefully.

\- “Nonsense, Lena! You have been going out of your way to help us! This project is your baby. Go, and make sure it is safe!” – smiled Alex.

Lena showed up at the DEO twenty minutes later in her full CEO attire, holding Kara’s hand.

Alex came to greet them and gave a short, but reassuring hug to Lena while Kara sprinted over to Winn.

\- “Knock them dead!” – she whispered and Lena was on her way with a soft smile on her face.

***

Kara enjoyed being back at the DEO and generally she was well occupied by the training center, doughnuts and following Alex around in the med-bay.

What Alex didn’t exactly calculate with was the amount of alien activity that evening and due to the lack of agents, she was fighting invaders right and left most of the time. When she finally got a breather well past Kara’s usual bedtime, she flopped down next to Winn and took out her phone.

\- “Hey! Are you done for tonight?” – she said hesitantly.

Kara was sitting next to Winn, half grumpy half mischievous. She was ordered to sit still and not touch anything after she unplugged some of his devices, and they lost two minutes of communication with one of the on-site teams. Alex was not happy.  
Maggie strode into the command center only 5 minutes later.

\- “What’s up Danvers?”

\- “Maggie, thank you for coming!” – Alex was more nervous than before, losing her cool faster than she thought was possible. – “I, uhm… I was just hoping... Lena is in a long meeting, and … I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if you are busy, of course…” – she mumbled, making even Winn chuckle.

\- “Do you want me to take Kara?” – Maggie decided it was maybe not the time to let Alex keep squirming in front of her.

\- “Can you?” – Alex exhaled dramatically. – “She is driving Winn up the wall with her staring at him, “ – she pointed towards them, where Kara was looking unblinking at Winn’s face, following the guy only with her eyes. – “and we are crazy busy, and it is past her bedtime already and Lena is going to kill me.”

Maggie smiled, too fondly for her own liking at the worried woman.

\- “No worries. I am guessing I should just take her home and make sure she doesn’t die until one of you gets there?” – she tilted her head as a pippy while smiling up at Alex.

\- “Yeah, pretty much.” – the agent laughed. – “I will order some pizza for you by the time you get there. I mean she already ate, but pizza is like a pre-bedtime snack for her anyway and you probably haven’t eaten yet.

Maggie tried not to react to just how well Alex knew her and her midnight dinner-schedule.

\- “She doesn’t even need a bath. But if you manage to make her sleep in her own bed instead of the couch, you will be the start babysitter of the year.”

\- “Sounds tough!” – Maggie grinned. – “Come on, baby-Danvers! Time to get the he… I mean, time to go home!” 

Kara went with her easily, to Alex’s utter happiness, and by the time the agent got home, Kara was safely sleeping in her bed. Maggie was also asleep on the couch and Alex took just a small moment to watch her tangled in Lena’s fluffy blanket.

Alex tiptoed to Kara’s room, just to check on her, and glanced in Lena’s room, but the CEO was still in her meeting, and the brief text Alex got from Jess, she won’t be getting away any time soon.

She quickly showered and changed and debated for a second before she went to the living room and softly woke Maggie up.

\- “Hey!” she whispered with a soft smile. – “Come on, it is time for bed.”

\- “Hey, you are home.” – Maggie mumbled, still practically asleep. – “No-no, I’ll just head home.”

\- “Nonsense! You are not going anywhere!” – stated Alex, half-sternly, knowing all well, that Maggie in this state is easily convinced.

She managed to guide her half-asleep ex towards her own bedroom, and manoeuvre her under the duvet.

\- “Thanks for the help, Mags! Good night!” – she couldn’t stop herself from pressing a short kiss to the woman’s forehead before heading out of the room.

\- “Alex, stay, I can sleep on the couch!” – mumbled Maggie as she tried to get up, starting to comprehend what Alex was doing.

\- “Get your ass back in the bed, Sawyer!” – Alex said loud enough that Maggie froze for a second. – “I will sleep next to Kara, she has a double bad as you well know, so none of us has to wake up with a strained neck.”

She sent one more affirming nod and a smile to Maggie, before closing the door and climbing into Kara’s bed. The little alien snuggled close to her immediately and Alex fell asleep, while still wearing a soft smile on her lips.

***

Lena heard faint noises from the living room, and she slowly reached out for her phone to check, whether she slept 2 or 3 hours. She was surprised that it was 10 in the morning, which meant she actually slept 5, and maybe she could actually survive the day.

She padded out of her room in her PJs and was glad to had held on to her phone, because the sight that greeted her in the kitchen was definitely for sore eyes.

Kara was seated on the top of the counter, dutifully mixing something in a bowl – Lena assumed it was pancakes; Alex was setting up four plates with some fruits while the pan was warming up on the stove, and Maggie was fixing up some coffee in three huge mugs. All three of them were still in their sleep-wear and it occurred to Lena that they probably just slept in, and so indirectly made it possible for Lena to get close to enough sleep.

Lena shot a few pictures and watched with a soft smile how easily the two woman navigated around each other in the kitchen and just how adorable her baby best friend looked with messy hair and flour on her cheeks.

\- “Little Luthor!” – greeted Maggie when she noticed her. – “Did we wake you?”

Lena shook her head while already opening her arms, so that Kara could fling herself into them.

\- “No-no, don’t worry! So, what are you making?” – she turned to Kara. 

\- “Pancakes!!!” – squealed the little girl.

The adults grinned, and Maggie managed to get Kara help her set the tables.

\- “This looks awfully domestic.” – Lena whispered to Alex as she passed her on her way to her caffeine-fix.

\- “We are trying to be friends!” – shot Alex back, but Lena could see the hesitancy in her eyes as she followed the pair setting the dining table.

\- “Right. Friends.” – mumbled Lena, mostly to herself.

She almost wanted to slap Maggie as she watched her being sweet and patient with Kara, explaining the order of the cutleries and all in all looking way more of a kid-person than she had made it sound to be. Lena could also see the root of hope in Alex’s eye, and decided to skip teasing the woman about the fact, that she had called Maggie for help the night before, instead of her actual girlfriend.


	8. I am a ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is a little more serious chapter, and in the end the tables ar turned a little :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Their research was going slowly, and Alex spent most of her time in the labA and when not, she was trying to give Lena some time off Kara-duty – which the CEO didn’t really use for much, apart from an occasional visit to L-Corp she still stayed around, often accompanied by Maggie and Lucy. The two latter stepped by often to update them on the case, and Lena kept trying not to notice how little Kelly was involved in their lives.

Alex felt guilty and scared. Maggie confused her, and she was unsure of herself when she was around the detective, so she tried to keep Kelly just to herself. Lunches and coffee dates during the day, but as the case developed, they were far and in between lately.

In the meantime, Lena used everything at her disposal to get Kara back. As much as she loved the little girl, she was missing her best friend terribly, and after confessing to Alex that she, indeed, had thought of kissing Kara on occasion, she somehow couldn’t get it out of her head. Only way to find out what that was about, and potentially how Kara felt about the idea, she needed her back, in her goofy, adult form.

One afternoon, Lena stormed into the DEO with Kara bouncing happily on her hip, waving to everyone around them, completely oblivious of Lena’s excitement.

\- “Alex!” – the brunette exclaimed as soon as she spotted the agent next to Winn. – “Hey, Winn!” – she added with a quick wink, handing Kara over to him without a second thought.

Winn was half way between gaping at the speed he received a baby and wanting to complain that he is working and a please would have been nice, but Lena was already dragging Alex towards the lab.

\- “I think I found a way to break the Kryptonite bond to her cells. But I need you to help with the medical part a little. I keep getting close, but just when I think the separation is almost there, it snaps right back.” – Lena was speaking with the speed of light, but Alex got just as excited by the news, and now the two of them were firing off ideas while the people in the lab were looking between them as if they were playing tennis.

As the excitement wore down, and they didn’t exactly get much further, Alex suggested a coffee break. Kara was napping next to Winn – nobody blamed him for wrapping a long scarf around her waist and to his own arm from preventing the little alien to float away from him in her sleep.

\- “You went quiet since we got out of the lab.” – commented Lena as she was watching Alex make their coffee in the break-room.

Alex looked up, expression a little sad.

\- “I got into a fight with Kelly during lunch.” – she said, but didn’t offer any further explanation.

\- “About what?” – pushed Lena, knowing all well that if you wanted Alex to talk, you had to drag the words out of her.

\- “Kara, work, the usual.” – waved it off Alex.

\- “Maggie?” – Lena asked, genuinely curious about how Kelly was handling them working closer together.

To Lena’s surprise Alex just huffed.

\- “Strangely, she never brings that up. Like she has this huge trust in me.”

\- “And you don’t think she should?”

Alex sighed loudly.

\- “No? I don’t know! All I know is that I am terrified of having them in the same room together, and I cannot even say that to Kelly, so she thinks it is Kara and work, why we barely see each other any more.”

\- “Why can’t you tell her?” – asked Lena arching an eyebrow.

\- “Because then she is gonna start psychoanalyse me, and offer to help me dealing with losing her, and I hate that.”

\- “She just wants to help you get over her.” – offered Lena.

\- “But she already did!” – exclaimed Alex.

\- “Is that what you are telling her or trying to convince yourself?” 

Alex looked at Lena pointedly for a long moment, before dropping her head to scrutinise her shoes.

Before either of them could have continued, Maggie stormed in, oblivious to the conversation in the room.

\- “Get your gun, Danvers! I got a lead, and you are coming with me!”

\- “What?!” – Alex was not prepared for seeing her right that moment, let alone going with her anywhere.

\- “Lucy is busy reporting to some big shot military people, and I am not going out there with a rookie flanking me. I need a proper partner, and I got no other options but you.”

The way she said it, Lena wondered just how hard it was for Maggie to have to work with the woman she loved. It was Alex’s decision to end things, and now they had to see each other often. Maggie didn’t really do partners, and it was a relief that she and Lucy were good together, but with Lucy busy, the only person Maggie could ever properly work with was Alex.

\- “I got the lab. Go!” – said Lena, gently nudging Alex towards the door.

With them gone, Lena went to check on Kara once more, and then continued with her research in the lab, feeling excitement that she was getting really close to getting Kara back.

***

When it was finally Kara’s bedtime, Lena packed up with a smile on her face. She couldn’t wait for Alex to get home, so she can verify her findings. She was hopeful that they might be able to start treating Kara the next day, if Alex gets them the green light from J’onn.

Alex got home not long after Lena opened a bottle of wine, and was lazily lounging on the couch, reading through her papers for the millionth time.

Lena’s initial excitement when she heard the key in the lock was momentarily tamed, when she caught the look on Alex’s face. 

\- “What happened? Is everyone okay?” – blurted Lena, getting to her feet as fast as possible without spilling her wine.

Alex looked at her, and blushed.

\- “I am a terrible person.”

That stopped Lena in her tracks. It didn’t sound like it had anything to do with the case.

\- “Alex! Wait!” – came Maggie’s slightly flustered and out of breath voice from the corridor.

The Latina stopped short at the door, looking only at Alex, who was avoiding her eyes. Instead the agent was blushing even more, but a pleading expression on her face told Lena, that Maggie was probably what happened. She looked back and forth between the pair, both sporting a little bit of a panicky look.

\- “Mags?” – started Lena slowly. – “Maybe you should go.” – she offered gently.

The Latina finally looked away from Alex and after a long moment, she nodded.

\- “Good night!” – she mumbled and closed the door behind herself.

Alex sighed audibly and went straight for Lena’s stack of expensive whiskeys. She poured a good portion for herself and took a seat next to Lena on the couch, who was watching her quietly.

\- “She kissed me.” – said Alex after taking a few sips, Lena waiting patiently.

\- “Did you stop her?” – Lena asked cautiously, part of her already knowing the answer.

Alex shook her head.

\- “Did you kiss her back?” 

Alex was staring at the carpet, nodding slowly. When she finally looked up to meet Lena’s gently eyes, she had unshed tears in her eyes. Lena didn’t know if they were there because Alex felt like a horrible person for doing this to Kelly, or because it hurt to having Maggie kiss her even though nothing would come of it eventually.

At that moment all Lena could do was to embrace the broken woman in front of her and hold her. So she did just that.

After Alex calmed down, she angrily brushed her tears away, and smiled faintly at Lena.

\- “So? How was _your_ day?”

\- “I think I know how to bring Kara back.” – Lena decided to dive right in.

Alex’s initial shock turned into utter happiness and they spend the next few hours going through Lena’s research, making sure they were correct.

Which, of course, they were.

In the morning they gathered Kara, who was happily chattering away about her new favourite cartoon that Winn showed her the day before, and they headed to the DEO. 

Lena estimated that after breaking the bonds, getting the Kryptonite particles out of her system could take a few hours to a few days, so they decided to pack up with clothes and toys and stay at the DEO for observation as long as necessary.

It turned out, that karma was still a b*tch, and as soon as they arrived, they were faced with a very chipper Lucy and an awkward Maggie.

\- “Yo, Danvers!” – started Lucy with a grin. – “You are starting in the field today!”

\- “I am getting Kara back! You do the field, Lane.” – Alex replied without a beat, not returning Lucy’s smile.

\- “Yeah, no!” – Lucy turned serious, too. – “We think we know where the bad-guy is. J’onn left me in charge while he is in DC talking to the president, and before you start complaining, he did that only because you are too close to the case.” – she said fast, nodding towards Kara, efficiently silencing Alex before she could interrupt. – “You two work well together, and know the most about the case. Winn can help Lena in the lab while you get the bastard.”

Her tone didn’t leave much room for arguments, and Lena was not sure if she should feel sorry for Alex and Maggie, or laugh at their awkwardness. The exes were avoiding looking at each other, and for a brief moment, Lena wondered if it was a good idea to let them out into the field like that, but Kara trying to fly out of her hands caught her attention before she could voice her concerns.

\- “Good luck, be safe!” – she said quickly and headed for the lab with Kara.

***

After setting things up at the lab, Lena and Winn started the treatment on Kara. The little girl was not exactly cooperative during the set-up process, playing with equipment she was not supposed to, hiding tools, unplugging devices. But Lena managed to get her to calm down with a book and reading together on the bed with red sunlamps. Winn even shot a hopefully last picture of them together like that: Lena propped up on the bed, with little Kara comfortably nested in her lap, drinking juice (with a mild sedative mixed into it), listening to the tale. 

When Kara drifted off, Lena lay her carefully on the bed, and carefully pierced her skin, so they could start dosing the liquid that was supposed to unbind the turquoise Kryptonite cells. After the solvent dripped down, they just sat there, waiting.

The hours passed by, and they grew even more anxious. They heard nothing from Maggie and Alex, the sedative should have already worn off, and Kara was still just a sleeping child on an oversized bed.

Mild knocking brought them out of their pensive state.

\- “Sorry for interrupting…” – started Kelly, slowly taking in the two adults sitting by the bed, staring at the wall in Winn’s case, and at Kara’s baby face in Lena’s. – “Do you happen to know where I can find Alex? We were supposed to meet an hour ago.” – she continued with a smidge of annoyance in her voice.

\- “She is out on the field with Maggie.” – supplied Winn.

\- “Oh, okay, then maybe I should wait here until they are back.” – she said quietly, looking uncertain.

\- “How about we all get a cup of coffee?” – suggested Lena. – “Winn, you got her for a few minutes? We’ll be right back.”

Winn nodded, and went to check a few machines around Kara.

The two women walked out quietly and headed for the break-room in silence. Lena got to work, while Kelly leaned against the wall.

\- “I know what you are thinking.” – she said after a while.

\- “And what am I thinking?” – asked Lena back.

\- “That I should be jealous of Maggie.”

\- “And you are not?” – Lena arched an eyebrow and Kelly sighed.

\- “I know she is slipping away from me.” – she admitted quietly. – “But I don’t think it has anything to do with me, or our relationship. I don’t even think it has to do with anything new going on between them. I think it was all there from the beginning, and I have known for a while that if she was forced to share her life with both of us, she would not be able to tell Maggie to leave.”

\- “It was Alex, who ended things.” – pointed out Lena, although she started to think, Kelly was a much smarter woman than most people were giving her credit for.

\- “She needed to give it a try. Maggie is the love of her life and if they can ever get on the same page… now, or even years away… nobody can stand in their way.” – she concluded sadly.

\- “If you believe that, why are you still here?” – asked Lena, without any accusation in her voice.

\- “Because I love her.” – offered Kelly with a small smile.

Lena just nodded, and went back to sort out sugar and milk for the coffees. 

\- “Can I get three more sugars in mine?” – came a familiar, teasing voice from the door.

Lena spun around so fast, that a few cracks in her spine could be heard. 

Adult Kara was casually leaning against the doorframe, smiling widely at Lena, with Winn hovering happily behind the superhero.

Lena all but run across the room to engulf her best friend in a hug. Kara waited for her with open arms, and held her close, breathing her familiar scent in.

\- “I missed you so much!” – whispered Lena into Kara’s neck, knowing well, that only Kara could hear her.

The blond tightened her hold around the fragile body, burrowing her nose in loose locks of hair, feeling content. None of them cared about their growing audience, some of whom were smiling knowingly to themselves.

\- “Little Danvers! Nice of you to join the adult world again!” – came Maggie’s teasing voice. – “But I could use a little input from you two, so maybe save the lovefest for later.”

The pair broke away, mildly blushing at the comment. As they turned to Maggie, they were greeted with a sight that Lena was almost getting used to, but Kara was completely unfamiliar with.

Maggie was holding a sleepy looking child, maybe a little older than baby Kara used to be. The small girl was resting her brunette head on Maggie’s chest, completely unphased by the various looks she was getting from Kara, Lena, Winn and Kelly from the background.

\- “Is that Alex?” – whispered Kelly, staring at the child and Maggie.

To Meggie’s credit, she only showed a momentary panicked look, when she noticed Kelly, but she composed herself fast, and nodded.

\- “She is so cute!” – exclaimed Kara with a grin.

\- “I am not cute!” – mumbled little Alex. – “I am a ninja.”

Maggie snorted, and hugged the kid closer to her chest, while exchanging amused looks with Lena.

\- “Oh, this is gonna be fun!” – laughed Lucy, taking in the people standing around their most recent victim to the turquoise Kryptonite.


	9. Family dynamics 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on with Supercorp, just a tiny bit :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

Baby Alex’s placement brought a bit of a discussion. Kara kept insisting that she was her sister and that she really just wanted to take care of Alex like she had done for her, and well, she couldn’t remember little Alex, since she hadn’t been on Earth when the agent was little. Puppy-eyes were made, and hopeful pouts were aimed at every single person in the room, but Maggie, with baby Alex still happily settled in her arms, was practically immune, of course.

\- “What do you even know about kids, Kar?”

Kara just huffed, and looked around with pleading eyes, but the truth was, she was always a little afraid she’d hurt little kids if she was just holding them too tight.

\- “Darling, I think it is best if you let us help. J’onn had to keep up Supergirl appearances while you were gone, and I am sure you will have plenty to do now. It is just easier if you are not alone with the baby when you have to save the city.” – stepped in Lena expertly, while Lucy was making faces in the background at the obvious and genius distraction Lena created.

Kara immediately agreed with Lena, as if she’d been doing that the whole time, she straightened her back and nodded along seriously.

In the end Lena won the temporary custody of Alex, considering she had a baby-proofed apartment, and already working schedule that accommodated having a baby, and the most experience in the room. She offered Kara to stay with her of course (no other intentions than being a good friend, of course), and asked the others to just keep things as they were.

Alex ended up falling asleep on Maggie’s shoulder, her little fists planted firmly on the woman’s collar. Frankly, it was the cutest sight, and Maggie didn’t mind it the least, even with Lucy giving her all kinds of weird, mocking faces. Kelly, on the other hand, seemed to get a little uncomfortable, unsure of what her role would be.

\- “You can come by for lunch tomorrow!” – whispered Lena to her, while the group was going on their way. – “All these fight-lovers will be occupied during the day, so it will be just me and Alex.” – she winked.

Kelly agreed gratefully, making a mental note that Alex’s initial remarks of the heartless Luthors could not have been more off in Lena’s case.

Maggie ended up having to go with Lena and Kara to the apartment, as Alex simply refused to go anywhere without her, and to most of their surprises, it was actually harder to keep an eye on the resourceful human, than it had been on a super-baby.

The first attempt to separate baby Alex from Maggie had been conducted (poorly) by Kara, who practically had to peal Alex off of her object of affection (Alex kicking and screaming the whole time). Kara held her sister gingerly, and started to walk fast towards the parking lot. Bit baby Alex had somehow picked up on the way Kara kept reassuring herself that she is not holding the kid too strong, and that she is only crying because she wants Maggie, so with adult-Alex’s quick thinking the child suddenly started wailing even louder.

\- “YOU HURTING ME! DON’T HURT ALEX!” 

Kara all, but dropped the kid in horror, only to watch the child grin triumphantly and race back towards Maggie.

\- “I wanna go with you!” – she declared while hugging the short woman’s leg, staring up at her with such puppy eyes that would give even Kara a run for her money. 

Lucy was not her most patient self. The initial amusement of getting to see Alex being a child had worn off, and the soldier who takes no shit from anyone stepped forward in a less than child friendly way.

\- “That’s enough, Danvers!” – she said firmly to the 4-year-old. – “You are going to go with Kara and Lena, and that is the end of it. Is this understood?” – she glared, holding Alex’s upper arm much firmer than Kara had just moments before.  
\- “No! You are not my mom!” – stomped Alex furiously and she, honest to God, bit the hand that was holding her.

Lucy hissed and jumped back in surprise, while Alex raced down the hall towards the rec-room, yelling ‘I hate you!’.

They spend the next 15 minutes looking for her, and it was Lena who finally discovered the kid eating up most of Winn’s secret stash of chocolate bars under the table in J’onn’s office.

\- “Hey, kiddo!” – she started slowly as Alex eyed her suspiciously.

Lena crouched down on front of her, and put on her sweetest smile – which wasn’t hard considering the kid’s face was covered in smudgy chocolate marks and she was still holding a bar in each hand.

\- “Hi!” – answered Alex after a bit of silence, clearly wondering why Lena hadn’t just picked her up and took her yet.  
\- “I am gonna make you a deal, alright, darling?”

Alex considered it, then nodded.

\- “If I convince Maggie to come home with us, and read you a good night story before bed, will you come out, hold my hand and let us take you home, get you washed up and have dinner without any more fits?”

She raised a challenging eyebrow, and tried not to laugh at the serious 4-year-old considering her options.

\- “Only if Kara can come too.” – said little Alex in the end in a bargaining tone.

Lena almost laughed, but of course Alex slept through most of the ‘custody’ conversation, and did not realise that Kara was, in fact, part of the ‘we’.

\- “That can be arranged.” – answered Lena.  
\- “Deal” – smiled Alex and dropped one of her chocolate bars to be able to stick her hand out for Lena to shake.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and Lena was more and more convinced that Alex was a badass at all ages, but also that she was true to her word as well. She caught the kid’s eyes on a few occasions when she was starting to fuss about dinner, or bed-time, but one perfectly raised eyebrow was enough to get the child comply with their agreement.

\- “You are welcome to stay, Mags.” – said Lena after they put Alex down, and all three of them had a glass of wine.  
\- “Nah, thanks, Lee! But I think I need my own bed after today.”  
\- “Alright. Be safe, good night!” – said Lena hugging her friend (which started to become a habit since the whole turquoise kryptonite business kicked in).  
\- “Bye, Maggie! I love you!” – said Kara out of habit, resembling her child-self spot on, before catching onto what she had said and started to blush. – “I mean… you know..”  
\- “Don’t sweat it, Little Danvers! Childhood besties are allowed to say stuff like that.” – grinned Maggie before leaving.

Lena was smiling at her flustered friend.

\- “Common, you big child! Let’s see in what conditions did Alex left her room. Your mom is getting in tomorrow morning, and I’d rather have her settled in a relatively well-kept gest-room.”

Eliza seemed just as enthusiastic to see her older daughter kiddified, as she was with Kara. And Lena of course, offered her the guestroom for as long as Eliza wanted to stick around.

***

Eliza woke them all early in the morning, but with ingredients for pancakes, which put both Kara and baby Alex in a better mood as they emerged from their rooms. Lena was already awake.

Kara left for the DEO and Lena spent the morning with Eliza and Alex in the park. After lunch, Eliza decided to head back home for a nap, but Alex was too energetic and so Lena gave Kelly a call (apologising for having to postpone their lunch-plans a little), and offered to treat them all some ice-cream.

Alex was sweet, and a little shy around Kelly, which, given the events of the last day, was rather amusing. She was very polite and even offered to share her ice-cream.

\- “See, she does like you!” – grinned Lena.  
\- “I know.” – Smiled Kelly, even though she knew that she was probably more of a bigger crush to Alex, and definitely not the I-will-bite-my-friends-if-it-means-I-can-be-with-you type of devotion.

Maggie showed up with Kara for dinner, but Eliza’s presence brought a strange tension to the room: Baby Alex obliviously babbling away to Maggie, while Eliza quietly observed the scene. She knew how hard it was for Alex to get over the Latina and how much she blamed herself for wanting kids, and seeing baby Alex still so enamoured with Maggie was a little painful for Eliza. 

In the end Maggie excused herself right after Eliza took Alex for a bath, and they all understood she needed some time to herself after the evening with her ex-in-law.

\- “I should probably make up the couch.” – said Kara, after putting away the last dry plate.  
\- “The couch will strain your neck, Kara.” – answered rather unhappily Lena.  
\- “I don’t wanna crowd my mom, and Alex kicks in her sleep. I am sure I am better off with a half-broken neck.” – she joked.  
\- “You can stay with me, dummy.” – said Lena, with only a slight blush creeping up her neck. – “It’s a rather big bed, you know. Chances are, you wont even notice I am in there.”

 _Like that is even possible…_ grumbled Kara internally, but she couldn’t exactly tell Lena she can smell her scent anywhere and that her heartbeat would give her away even if they were in separate apartments.

\- “If you are sure.” – she agreed quietly, blushing more prominently than Lena, which put a mischievous glint into the brunette’s eye.  
\- “Of course!” – she started, and rose to her toeas to be able to get closer to Kara’s ear. – “I won’t make a sound, I promise. Unless you want me to.” – she finished with a low, sultry tone, before padding away towards her room.

Kara probably stood there for about 2 minutes, before managing to gather herself and walk slowly to Lena’s room.

As she entered, she could hear the shower running, and she decided to use the other bathroom down the hall to get ready for bed (and to cool down a bit). What she did not expect was, that one of Lena’s few guilty pleasures were long, hot showers, so even though the brunette had a head start, she was just getting out of her en-suit when Kara walked back wearing her short PJs, holding her towel and clothes gathered up in a ball in her hands.

Lena was wearing nothing, but a towel….

And that sight more or less short-circuited Kara’s mind for a sec.

She did drop her old clothes to the floor as she stared at her best friend, her eyes tracing the wet neck and shoulders, barely even registering Lena’s satisfied smirk. 

As soon as Kara came to her senses, she averted her eyes, and started fidgeting with her now empty hands. As she lifted one arm to scratch the back of her neck, and the other to run it across her stomach, she managed to ride up the hem of her sleep-shirt, revealing the bottom of her six-pack. 

That effectively ended Lena’s smirking, as the brunette’s eyes got glued to the patch of skin on display.

After a few seconds of awkwardness and avoided eye contact, Lena broke the ice.

\- “You can take the other side, I’ll just find my PJs real quick.”

Kara nodded dumbly, but didn’t move until Lena disappeared in the bathroom to get dressed.

She also tried to avert her eyes, when her best friend emerged a few moments later in a bright red, silk set that left very little to imagination.

They lay in silence for a bit, before saying good night quietly, and turning away from each other, not expecting to start moving towards each other the minute they fell asleep, and by the time the first rays of morning broke through the window, Lena was lying snuggly against Kara’s front, the superhero’s hand holding her close under the red pyjama top, just under perky breasts, with the brunette’s own hand holding it in place for good measure.


	10. Mama Bear Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of time to finish the next chapter already :) hope you will like it :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

As Kara slowly stirred, she instinctively pulled the warm body closer to her chest, while stroking the soft skin under her palm. The absentminded ministration elicited a quiet, approving hum from Lena, still asleep.

The sound finally reached Kara´s subconscious, and the superhero froze, realising their rather compromising position and the fact, that Lena was still very much asleep. She tried to slowly withdraw her hand from under her best friend´s PJs, but the hand resting on top of her own stopped her, and Lena mumbled disapprovingly.

\- “No, it´s comfy.”

The brunette fell quiet again after Kara stopped trying to extract her hand, and Kara just laid there, with her heart hammering against her chest. 

A few moments later Lena stirred again, turning in Kara´s arms, getting comfortable on her shoulder, and draping her own hand over the gaping blonde´s stomach. She slowly started to draw patterns on Kara´s hipbone, and the blonde, despite her initial freak-out, slowly relaxed into the touch. She could tell the exact moment Lena woke up properly, as the patterns stopped abruptly, and Lena stiffened in her arms almost comically. Kara almost let a giggle slip, but she wanted to give her friend a moment to process their position. 

To Kara´s biggest surprise, the patterns started up again, a little more tentatively, than initially, but they were there.

\- “Is this okay?” – Lena whispered barely audibly, but Kara could easily hear it.  
\- “It is.” – she murmured softly, surprising herself the most with her own coolness.

Their little bubble was burst by an over-eager and oblivious child, storming into their room, and squeezing herself between her sister and Lena.

\- “KARAAA! It´s morning! GET UUUP! Mom said I can get pancakes for breakfast, but only if we all eat together. Common, Lena, I am huuungry!” – Alex wined loudly, trying to pull Kara up first, then moving onto a little more willing Lena.

Kara groaned loudly, clearly unhappy with how the morning was progressing, making Lena chuckle beside her.

\- “Come on, Supergirl! We cannot let any of the Danvers family starve now, can we?” – she smiled cheekily, and Kara`s unexpectedly positive reaction to their morning made her bolder.

She leaned over to press a longer-than-necessary kiss to Kara`s cheek before letting baby Alex drag her out of bed. Kara just watched from her now sitting position on the bed as the red silk pyjamas partly disappeared under Lena´s robe (Alex didn’t exactly let her put it on completely, because… pancakes), and then disappeared from sight.

Kara just huffed and dropped herself back down onto the pillow. 

_This was starting out to be an interesting day_ she thought.

***

The morning passed by in a blink, Kara was called in to the DEO, with Alex currently unavailable, Lucy needed Supergirl to catch up on the case, and try to finally find out who was kiddifying half the agents. So Kara didn’t get a chance to be alone with Lena, not that she thought she could actually handle it very well. Her nerves were back with new ferocity.

She and Maggie partnered up again, and it didn’t take long for Maggie to catch on to Kara´s strange mood.

\- “Watch out!” – Maggie had to yell, as Kara almost walked out in front of a school bus.

It wouldn´t have hurt the hero much, but Maggie was concerned that practically hitting a brick would not go well for the kids in the bus.

\- “Where is your head, Supergirl?” – she demanded in a forced whisper.

Kara just stared back at her with wide eyes.

\- “I´m sorry, I´m sorry. There is nothing going on, I´m fine.” – she ranted, not even noticing Maggie´s doubtful expression.

The detective let it go, and soon they made it to yet another warehouse. Kara was more focused by then, and they concluded a relatively successful mission by retrieving a tiny bottle with a suspicious, turquoise substance in it.

And that is how Maggie found herself on babysitting duty the next day. J´onn gave in to Lucy´s idea of bringing Lena and Eliza in to study the substance, since Alex was out of commission, and they needed Dr Hamilton to support the rest of the DEO. 

Kara had to take care of Supergirl duty, Winn was helping the medical team in the lab, and J´onn and Lucy headed to the warehouse to see if they can find anything else. Maggie… well, she was not a DEO agent, and in the current situation, she drew the shorter straw.

She received a bouncing little Alex in the morning from Lena and a mumbling mess-Kara, while Eliza was already diving into examining the tiny bottle.

\- “Alright, kiddo. You and me, against the world.” – smiled Maggie, offering her tiny companion a highfive.  
\- “Yes, we can be Ninjas and save the world. Hi-jaaa!” – exclaimed Alex, and Maggie glanced at Lena´s laughing, retreating form.

They ended up going to a big playground with dozens of kids running around. Maggie hoped that other children might occupy the little ninja long enough that she would not develop a migraine before lunch.

Her thoughts were not wrong; Alex seemed to make a new friend rather fast, a smaller girl who seemed to be just as fearless as the baby agent. The two little girls toddled around the area meant for small children, but Maggie could tell they started to glance over to the section where bigger kids were climbing higher and higher.

Maggie looked around to spot, which parent the other tiny daredevil belonged to, and although it was barely a half a second, she had to turn back and see a wailing Alex on the ground clutching her arm to her chest, while the other little girl was kicking an older boy in the shin furiously.

Maggie and another woman a few benches down started running at the same time, while a rather unfriendly mother in high heels was approaching from the opposite side of the playground, cell phone still glued to her ear.

By the time they got there, the boy was crying too, and Alex`s new friend was trying to sweetly clam the crying Ninja.

\- “Alex, oh my god! I got you sweety!” – arrived Maggie out of breath, with the other women a few steps behind.  
\- “Priya, what happened. What did I tell you about kicking somebody?” – came the mom`s voice, looking sternly at her daughter.  
\- “We didn’t start it, mom.” – stated Priya, standing confidently.

If Maggie wasn’t concentrating on trying to gather Alex in her arms without hurting her, she would have nodded approvingly to Priya.

\- “Wanna tell me what happened, then?” – asked the mom patiently, and only half worriedly glancing at the crying boy, whose mother was still a good distance away.  
\- “He didn’t want us to play here, and he pushed me, but Alex caught me. But then he pushed her too, and she fell.” – said Priya, her lips finally giving in to quivering.  
\- “How dare that little monster kick my son!” – came the shrieking voice of the arriving mother.  
\- “Excuse me! We are just trying to find out what happened, Miss!” – stated Maggie firmly, Alex still sobbing in her arms.  
\- “Excuse ME! That little brat kicked my son! That´s what happened.” – exclaimed the woman. – “So? Are you gonna make her apologise, or what?” – she turned to Priya´s mom, with an almost hostile expression.  
\- “You mind dialling back a little, lady!” – jumped in Maggie again, seeing the stunned look on the other woman´s face at the language. – “It´s a playground, not the fre… I mean, darn mafia!”  
\- “Maybe you should dial it down!” – said the woman turning back to Maggie. – “Be glad I don’t call child services on you! Letting these two little rats play where they don’t belong!” – the woman was practically yelling, not even glancing once at her own child.

Maggie exchanged a wide look with Priya´s mom, but before she could answer, she heard the Alex´s hiccupy, but determined little voice.

\- “Be glad she doesn’t put you in jail, you big meany! She is a de.. de… decevtive.” – said Alex angrily, trying her bestest to say detective, while smiling faintly up at Maggie.  
\- “Teach your kid how to speak!”

And that was the last straw for Maggie.

\- “Alright, lady! That is enough!” – she raised her voice, placing Alex back to the ground between herself and Priya and her mom.

The mom instantly crouched down to keep Alex occupied and checking her hand, while Maggie got her badge out and practically got into the aggressive woman´s face.

\- “I suggest you take your spawn and leave!” – she said dangerously lowly. – “Or god help me I lock you up for a few hours for public disturbance.”  
\- “You cannot do that!” – said the woman, with less confidence this time.

Maggie leaned closer to her and whispered so only she could hear her.

\- “Don’t test me, bitch!”

The woman huffed and gaped, but most of their audience was outraged by the woman´s rude and aggressive approach. In the end she strode off the playground with a sad looking boy trailing her.

\- “Hey, my little Ninja!” – turned Maggie to the crouching trio and Alex instantly curled into her.  
\- “I think her hand is broken.” – said the mom quietly. – “I am a nurse.” – she added.  
\- “Oh shit! Wonderful, they are going to kill me! – Maggie mumbled.  
\- “It was not your fault. Could have happened to any mom. It´s bullies like that kid and his mom´s fault.” – said the mom soothingly.  
\- “I…. I am not her mom. Ohm.. she is my… my niece.” – mumbled Maggie again, little flustered by the soft tone and the ´mom´-thing.  
\- “Oh, I see. Either way, her parents will understand.” – nodded the woman. – “I am Jo, by the way. Short for Josefine.”  
\- “Maggie! And this is Alex.”  
\- “I am Priya.” – pitched in the little girl and Maggie gave her a quick smile.  
\- “I should get her to a hospital.” – Maggie said worriedly.  
\- “Of course! Off you go.” – smiled Jo, but she fished out a business card from her purse. – “Here, if you ever want a playdate for your niece. We are new in town, and they seemed to click with Priya.” – she said while walking beside Maggie.  
\- “Oh, maybe. I mean they are only visiting for a few weeks.” – Maggie was trying really hard to give believable story.  
\- “Oh, too bad. At least for signing her cast sometime?”

Priya was looking up at ´Maggie with so big eyes, that against her better judgement she pocketed the card and promised to be in touch.

***

\- “LENA!” – yelled Maggie loudly, as soon as she arrived at the main hall in the DEO.

Said brunette was already there, looking at Winn´s computer. She turned on her heel and run (bare feet, she must have discarded her heals in the lab). 

\- “What the hell happened?!” – she exclaimed as she took in Alex´s tear-stricken face.  
\- “I looked away for a second, and she fell.” – said Maggie sheepishly, Lena practically staring her down, despite the fact that without Lena´s shoes the Latina was actually taller.  
\- “I didn’t mean it literally that you had to keep her alive, Sawyer!” – snarled Lena as she took Alex and rushed her to the med bay.

Maggie just stood there, mortified and feeling guilty.

To avoid the looks she was getting from the agents, she retreated to the empty breakroom to get a cup of coffee.

That is where Eliza found her a few minutes later. 

Maggie looked up and felt even worse, looking at the older woman. But Eliza just smiled at her softly and embraced the small detective in a motherly hug.

\- “Oh, sweety! Kids fall! It happens. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
\- “But I wasn’t looking…”  
\- “You cannot watch them all the time. These things happen. That is how they learn.” – said Eliza reassuringly. – “How do you think Alex learnt how to climb practically everything? That arm was broken 3 times the first time she was a kid.”

Maggie looked up disbelieving. 

\- “She only mentioned one…”  
\- “I bet it was the surfing accident.” – Eliza guessed and Maggie nodded. – “Yeah, that one is the most badass. But the first time she simply fell down from a tree.”  
\- “And the third?” – Maggie asked with a small smile growing.  
\- “Ahh, the most embarrassing one. I was teaching a sex ed class when she was around 10. She found some brochures and magazines in my office that I used to hand out to kids and discuss. She stole a Playboy and was looking at it in her room, but I got home earlier than expected, and she was racing down the stairs to get it back to my office before I noticed it was gone. She tripped down 5 or 6 stairs, got a broken arm and a few bruised ribs.”  
\- “Oh my god, no way!”  
\- “Yeah, she was mortified. On second thought, that should have been my first clue about the gay thing. I mean, Playboy? There were plenty of lovely male specimen in the brochures if you ask me.” – Eliza winked.  
\- “I will have to take your word on that.” - laughed Maggie, with most of the stress leaving her shoulders.

Not long after Eliza left, Lena came in with an apologetic expression.

\- “I´m sorry. I overreacted.” – she said quietly.  
\- “You and me both. I thought I was the worst person ever for letting it happen.”

They looked at each other for a long moment and burst out laughing.

\- “Look at us, Lena! Two months ago you were drinking mostly alone in your office every evening, or with me in your office every evening, and now we are going to playgrounds, and read good night stories… What the hell happened?”  
\- “You know, just the usual, super villains and Kryptonite.” - they grinned.  
\- “How is Alex?” – asked Maggie.  
\- “She will be fine. She is showing her cast to Winn, babbling away about some new friend, Priya.” – Lena smiled. – “I think you might have a competition, darling.” – she winked.  
To Lena`s surprise, Maggie blushed.  
\- “Right. I mean, I keep messing up the timing, or what to say. Might as well lose to a 3-year-old little badass called Priya.” – she laughed.  
\- “Yeah, kissing her the day before she turns into a kid… Way to go Sawyer!” – mocked Lena. – “But on a more serious note. What were you thinking, Mags?”

They haven’t had the chance to talk about that night`s evens.

\- “I don’t know. I miss her. And working together again… it was just too much.”  
\- “I know, but it is just going to hurt you both.” – said Lena softly.  
\- “Maybe…” – started Maggie hesitantly.  
\- “Maybe what?” – asked Lena curiously.  
\- “Nothing. Nothing.” – waved it off Maggie. – “Let me find that little ninja and take her home.”

Lena let her divert the conversation, mainly because knowing Maggie, one more question, and the detective would swop the questioning back at her, and she would have to talk about Kara within seconds. Maggie was good like that.

That night, when Eliza and Lena finally got back to the apartment, they found Maggie and Alex curled up on the couch, under a fuzzy blanket, hot chocolate mugs on the table and Disney playing on the tv. Both of them were sleeping soundly.

Lena took out her phone to snap a picture.

\- “You keep those?”  
\- “Yeah, I am thinking this will be perfect present material for when all this is over.” – grinned Lena and pocketed her phone to go and pick Alex up.  
\- “No, let me!” – insisted Eliza.  
\- “She is rather sturdy.” – said Lena cautiously.  
\- “I know. But what mom has ever had the chance to do it just once more after their kids grew up?” – smiled Eliza as her older daughter snuggled into the croak of her neck as she carried her to her room.

Lena smiled down at her friend once more before nudging her awake.

\- “Come on, Mama Bear! Time to go home!”

Maggie left, and Eliza and Lena got into their respective beds for the night. When Kara got home an hour later, she quickly checked on Alex and her mom, and slipped under the duvet next to Lena.

The brunette almost immediately snuggled close, and they fell into a familiar slumber.


	11. Night off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we are getting a little steamier this time, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Let me know, as usual, what you think ;)

Since the turquoise Kryptonite appeared, they didn’t exactly have weekends. They didn’t always work, as in going into the DEO or L-Corp, but dealing with kiddified friends had become a full-time job night in, night out. The hunt for the alien turning them all into cute kids was also becoming more and more urgent, and stress levels were skyrocketing – not to mention some personal issues just under the surface for most of them. 

Friday rolled around, with Kara and Lena barely interacting apart from the occasional text and the snuggly sleeping arrangements. Kara was usually home late, and had to leave with her breakfast still in hand most mornings.

Her mom was a great help to Lena, both with Alex and in the lab, as the two of them worked together as a well-oiled machine, mixing their genius just the right way.

\- “Hey sweety!” – started Eliza, who now regarded both Maggie and Lena with the endearment. – “I was thinking that maybe I could take Alex for the weekend to Midvale. Tonight is a small celebration on the beach that the town does every year, and Alex used to love it when she was little.”

\- “Of course, Eliza. It is a wonderful idea, who can relive that as if it was the first time again, right?” – she smiled sincerely, and only then starting to realise, that she might have a kid-free weekend for the first time in like forever. – “Plus, she is your kid, remember?” – she winked at the older woman.

Being close to Eliza and Kara was still giving Lena whiplash, barely believing that these people were in fact, part of her life.

Lena texted Kara, not sure if the superhero would make it back before her mom and sister took off, and in the end, Kara barely managed to wave them goodbye.

The two of them stood there a little awkwardly after the car drove off, realising that they were alone, they were both awake and had a full weekend where the new dynamics did not apply. 

\- “I guess I see you tomorrow?” – started Kara mumbling. – “I mean if you are even coming in… it is Saturday, and you don’t actually work here… and you just got the weekend off …” – she was rambling.

\- “Kara!” – Lena tried to cut in, and contemplated if she should ask Kara to spend time together, just the two of them – maybe even talk about things.

But before Kara stopped rambling and acknowledged Lena’s attempts, Maggie and Lucy showed up in the parking lot.

\- “Little Danvers, Luthor!” – yelled Maggie before they reached the pair. – “J’onn gave us the night off. We are going out!”

\- “Hell, yeah, it is an order!” – pitched in Lucy, staring mockingly at Kara.

\- “I don’t take orders, from you, Luce.” – stated Lena with a quirked eyebrow.

\- “You know what I mean.” – scolded Lucy. – “No kids, no case, no DEO, just the four of us single ladies, a few drinks, pool.” – she grinned.

Lena and Kara glanced at each other, not sure how to respond.

\- “You are both coming.” – stated Maggie without wanting an answer. – “I am picking you up at 6, Luthor. You got Kara, Lane?”

\- “Yepp, same time Danvers!” – Lucy winked at Kara, and the two turned on their heels to finish up for the day.

The pair glanced at each other.

\- “See you to tonight?” – said Kara hesitantly.

\- “See you tonight, darling.” – sad Lena back with a smile, and she quickly pressed a short kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

Kara just watched Lena walk away in her sneakers and NCU hoodie, before snapping out of it and quickly flying home to get ready.

***

The alien bar was buzzing with life when Kara and Lucy finally made it. Maggie and Lena were already occupying a table on the terrace and the few empty glasses suggested that the late-comers had to catch up to the already tipsy duo.

\- “Hey, you made it!” – exclaimed Maggie enthusiastically, and Lena smiled widely when she laid eyes on her friends.

Kara just stared a little dumbly and let Maggie embrace her while staring at Lena in ripped, black jeans, heeled boots and white top that showed off her boobs just the right way. She sported a black hat, and a black leather jacket similar to Maggie’s. Kara internally scolded M’gan for opening up the terrace, and therefore allowing leather jackets and hats being worn right that moment.

\- “Hi!” – said Lena softly as she stepped closer, taking Maggie’s place.

She hugged Kara, and if the superhero was not so caught up in the way Lena sneaked her hand around her waist and neck, her fingers playing with Kara’s baby hairs on the nape of her neck, she would have noticed the erratic beating of her best friend’s heart.

\- “You look incredible.” – whispered Lena, grazing Kara’s ear just enough to send shivers down the blonde’s spine.

Thank god, Maggie could easily read Kara’s blank expression, and she dragged the dazed hero inside to order some drinks.

\- “You got it bad, Little Danvers.” – she stated, bumping her shoulder with Kara’s.

\- “Yeah.” 

The one-worded answer surprised the detective, and she turned to the bartender with a smirk on her lips. She ordered some shots for Lucy, and some of the alien spirit for loosening Kara up a little, and a whiskey for Lena and herself.

The night was developing well, they all had a great time, playing, chatting, nobody mentioning the obvious closeness of Kara and Lena. The pair was always next to each other, touching here and there. The music was upbeat, the drinks kept coming, and they laughed and laughed, feeling the stress of the last few weeks leaving their bodies.

Lena was swinging her hips to the music, just watching with a smile as Lucy and Maggie were engaged in a heated conversation about alien guns. Kara on the other hand kept glancing at Lena, more than once resting her eyes on the swaying hips or on Lena’s cleavage – although she snapped her eyes away every time she caught herself doing it.

\- “Come, dance with me!” – Lena whispered and caught Kara’s hand, intertwined their fingers and pulled the blonde towards the crowded dance floor.

Kara followed without a word, trying to ignore the teasing _oh, oooh!_ from behind them.

Lena led them into the middle of the crowd and turned to face Kara with a big smile. There was really not enough space for them to not be close, and Kara had to keep a firm grip on Lena’s hips to make sure they are not pushed away from each other.

The brunette’s half smile and unwavering look made Kara’s heart almost leap out of her chest, and she started to be afraid that she’d combust right there on the dance floor if she had to maintain eye-contact with the gorgeous goddess in front of her.

Lena could tell that her friend was getting a little uncomfortable, so she drew her in more, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara’s arms welcomed her, her hold tightened, bringing their bodies flush against each other as they swayed to the music.

The longer they stayed like that the less the music mattered. The heat and the darkness combined with the beat and their closeness was intoxicating, and Kara found her hands wandering slowly on the other girl’s body. Lena was not too shy to do the same; one of her hands slowly dropped to Kara’s butt, smoothly slipping into her back pocket with her thumb slowly stroking the curve. Her other hand moved up from grasping Kara’s bicep, and softly travelled up along Kara’s neck, tracing her jaw.

Lena’s ministrations didn’t go unnoticed, and they slowly shifted so that they can look into each other’s eyes. Kara’s hooded eyes met the dark orbs of Lena’s as they rested their foreheads together. They were both breathing deeply by then, swaying to their own music, while the world around them stopped existing (including two grinning idiots shooting pictures and high-fiving not even half a meter away).

Kara’s head was spinning, Lena scent was filling her senses, the woman’s body pressed up against her own. Her own hands grasping Lena’s hips desperately, half under the white top. When Lena finally moved to brush their noses together, Kara probably stopped breathing altogether. Soft lips ghosted over her own, and Kara could not take it any more. She dove in, surprising both of them with the ferocity of her kiss. 

Lena’s skin was on fire, and Kara was kissing her hard and demanding. Before she could even register what was happening, the hero’s tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance, and Lena could not resist a loud moan when their tongues finally touched, fighting for dominance.

Kara’s strength and quiet domination quickly had Lena slightly bent backwards, with Kara holding her securely by the hips and Lean’s arms hooked around Kara’s neck, keeping their faces close.

It was probably the series of wolf-whistles that broke them out of the trance of their first kiss. And as they returned to earth, they could tell their little show drew quite an audience. They blushed furiously when they caught sight of the grinning drunk duo of their friends.

\- “Well, well. It was about time!” – yelled Maggie.

Lena burrowed her head in Kara’s neck to hide her hot red face, and whispered seductively.

\- “Fly us home, Supergirl!”

Kara just gulped, and then started dragging the shorter woman behind her, easily making way through the crowd. She didn’t even glance back to see the dumbstruck expression on their friend’s face when Lena waved at them with a drunken smile.

Kara led them to the closest alley, but before she even considered flying anywhere, she spun around and pressed Lena up against the brick wall with a shearing kiss.

\- “Why haven’t we been doing this before?” – breathed Lena when Kara’s lips travelled from her lips to her neck.

\- “You got me.” – responded just as breathlessly Kara, before diving in again, kissing Lena hard.

When her leg made it in between Lena’s, the CEO could feel her legs buckle. _Smooth, Kara. Who knew?_

\- “Home… Now…” – Lena breathed into Kara’s ears, before her tongue started tracing the blonde’s earlobe.

To her biggest surprise, Kara didn’t pick her up in the usual bridal style. Instead she simply lowered her hands to Lena’s butt and lifted her without making her abandon Kara’s ear, neck and jaw that the brunette was nibbing on.

Lena wasn’t even sure how Kara was navigating among the buildings, as they flew across the city, with Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s torso.

By the time they made it to Lena’s apartment, Kara’s hand was seconds from undoing Lena’s bra under the white top and leather jacket. Lena’s hat never even made it out of the bar with them.

Kara landed softly on the balcony, but didn’t stop there, just sped them right to _their_ bedroom.

Standing there, slowly catching up to what they were about to do, they slowed their movements. For a few seconds they just drank in the other’s face. Kara might have even started panicking, but Lena knew her so well by then, that she knew just exactly when to lean in, and kiss her doubts away. They slowly got rid of their jackets, tops and pants, and Lena expertly guided Kara to the bed, scooting over her while kissing the blonde, and tracing the six-pack she had been dreaming of for what felt like ages.

***

Kara woke with the rising sun, with a soft warm weight on top of her.

She slowly came to, and her brain was slowly catching up to the events of the night before.

The soft weight was Lena’s naked body, and Kara’s heart almost stopped for a second.

_She slept with Lena._

The superhero was silently panicking, and against her better judgement, she slowly extracted herself from under her best friend, and threw on her Supergirl costume. She left a short note: ‘Supergirl duty calls xx’, and she flew to the almost empty DEO.

When Maggie came in a few hours later, looking properly dishevelled, she curiously took in the pacing blonde.

\- “What the hell are you doing here, Kara?”

\- “Supergirl business, you know, the usual.” – she answered unconvincingly.

\- “Bullshit! It’s been quiet all night and all morning. I called Winn for updates on the way.”

Kara scolded herself for the stupid lie.

\- “What is going on, Kara?” -asked Meggie in a much softer voice.

\- “Nothing… It’s… I…” – Kara tried and failed to come up with an excuse. – “I slept with Lena.” – she mumbled eventually.

Maggie resisted the urge to fist bump, and made a mental note to remind Alex she owed her 20 bucks when she returned to the adult world.

\- “You are freaking out, aren’t you?”

Kara nodded.

\- “Look, I am sure you would love nothing more than to have Alex here and talk it out, but if it helps, I am happy to listen if you wanted to talk.”

\- “Thanks, Ma….!” – Kara trailed off. – “Shit, Lena is coming. I gotta go.”

And ignoring Maggie’s eyeroll she took of to patrol the quiet city.

A few moments later said brunette came in to view. She scanned the floor, and after making sure Kara was not in sight, she approached the grinning Maggie.

Lena watched her friend for a few seconds, before blushing a little and smiling at her friend.

\- “She is freaking out, isn’t she?”

\- “Yupp!” – nodded Maggie understandingly. 

Lena just nodded, and headed to the lab to take her mind off of the heated images swirling in her head.

Kara listened to the conversation from the top of the building, feeling part shitty for being a coward, part happy, knowing that her friends knew how messed up she is. On that note she made a plan to get Lena flowers for the evening and try and be an adult about her major crush on her best friend.

Little did she know, that her best friend was edging closer and closer to get herself out of commission for a while.

Lena distractedly packed their samples out of the fridge, and started up their computers and other devices in the lab, hoping to get some more work done while waiting for Kara to grow up.

She was just about ready to start running some tests, when she accidently bumped into the table and watched in slow motion as the open bottle of turquoise kryptonite tripped over and came in contact with her hand on the table.

Maggie walked in with two big cups of coffee, only to witness first hand as her friend was engulfed in a turquoise mist. 

Baby Lena looked around curiously. As her eyes landed on the wide-eyed Latina, she scooted backwards, trying to hide under the table.

\- “You got to be kidding me!”- mumbled Maggie, staring at the green-eyed baby still glancing half curiously, half cautiously at her from under the table.


	12. Two is a lot, four is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liek the new developments :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

\- “Hey, my darling!” – came Eliza’s sweet voice over the speaker. – “I am almost in National City! I tried to call Lena but it goes straight to voicemail. Do you think you can tell me who to hand Alex over? I promised Nick in Midvale that I come back and help them with a science fundraiser and I was hoping that you girls can take care of Alex.”

Kara’s feet were dangling above the city, listening to her mom. _She and Lena have to take Alex alone? After what happened last night? Rao! Why did her mom have to bail on them? Right, of course, it is not really her fault. It is already nice she helped so much._

\- “Kara?” – asked Eliza tentatively as she drove closer and closer, trying to figure out why her younger daughter went all silent on her.

\- “Right, sorry!” – Kara shook hear head. – “Yeah, sure, of course. You can just come to the DEO and we take over. Yeah, that should be fine.” – Kara mumbled, trying to convince herself.

\- “Um, honey? Are you alright? Did something happen? Should I call Nick and cancel?” – Eliza was a little concerned.

\- “No! Pff, nothing happened. We got this, I promise!”

Eliza was still doubtful, but she let it go. Her girls were, with Alex’s temporary exception, adults; they knew to say something if they needed help.  
Kara reluctantly stood from her sentinel position on top of a skyscraper and slowly flew back towards the DEO, not sure how she felt about facing Lena.

***

Kara flew a tentative round around the building, trying to locate Lena’s heartbeat, but she came up short. There was one sound that was vaguely familiar, but somehow it was faster, as if Lena had turned into a little bird.

Kara shook her head, getting rid of the weird thoughts entering her mind about yet another weapon that turned people into animals, and landed quietly. Winn spun around immediately and one glance was enough for Kara to tell that something happened.

\- “What is it this time, Winn?” – she asked before he even stood.

\- “Maybe Maggie is a better person to talk to?” – he said looking everywhere but Kara nodding towards the med bay.

She huffed at her friend and headed for the stairs.

Maggie was just on her way back to the med bay when she spotted Kara.

\- “Hey, Maggie! Winn said something happened and I should talk to you?” – Kara started.

Maggie nodded with a little smirk.

\- “Right, well, out with it. Mom is gonna be here any minute with Alex, so I think I have to also find Lena before that.” – Kara said blushing.

\- “Ah, Eliza is almost here!” – Maggie exhaled happily. – “Now that is good news!”

\- “Don’t get too excited, she cannot stay. She is just dropping Alex off.” – said Kara rather unenthusiastically. 

Maggie’s eyes bulged a little at the information, slowly realising that it meant that she and Kara – with hopefully some help from Winn and Lucy – would have to take care of two sneaky, borderline genius toddlers.

\- “Oh, fuck!” – she concluded.

\- “What is going on? What happened?” – asked Kara more alarmed.

\- “Common!” – said Maggie with a tired nod towards the med bay, dragging Kara with her without more explanation.

The room was quiet, and Dr Hamilton was leaning towards a microscope in a strange angle. Kara quickly scanned the room, wondering what the funny heartbeat she had heard before was coming from in the room. Then she heard a cute little gasp from in front of Dr Hamilton, who moved to the side to be able to smile at the dark-haired child kneeling on the chair, beaming at the microscope.

\- “It is so pjetty!” – the little girl whispered in awe.

Kara stared.

So much, that this time Maggie had no way of dragging her anywhere, the Kryptonian was rooted in place.

\- “Is that…?” – Kara whispered.

\- “Yepp! I guess you can postpone your awkward, post-sex conversation for, say, about two weeks?” – smiled Maggie wickedly.

Kara snapped her wide eyes to the Detective, gaping.

\- “Can you _not_ mention that while she is a kid?! This is so weird on so many levels!” – Kara whispered loudly.

\- “Now you know how I feel about Alex…” – mumbled Maggie, but didn’t push it. – “Hey there, miss scientist! Have you been helping Dr Hamilton?” – Maggie turned to Lena.

The preoccupied childe spun her head around with a huge grin.

\- “Yes! I could look in a _littlecope_!” – she explained happily. – “See, it is a cope and you can see very little pjetty things in theje.” 

Maggie and Dr Hamilton shared a grin, while Lena finally noticed the quiet superhero hovering by the door.

The little girl’s smile changed from a grin to a shy little smile, her cheeks turning a little pink, but she stayed quiet.

Kara stared back at the familiar green eyes, and hear heart softened immediately. She took a few steps closer carefully.

\- “Hey, little one! Can I have a look at that too?” – she asked in a friendly tone.

Lena just smiled.

\- “Of coujse, silly! I like playing with you, Kaja!” – she said sweetly.

Maggie just kept on grinning, biting back inappropriate, adult comments.

That is how Eliza found them, with baby Alex in hand, a few minutes later. While the older woman stopped for a second, like everyone else, Lena seemed totally unphased by the new commers.

\- “Kaja? Can Ajex play too?” – she asked as soon as the pair entered the room.

\- “Sure!” – answered the blond, and walked over to her mom, to take Alex.

\- “Well! You forgot to mention _that_ , Kara!” – said Eliza, while the two little girls took turns at the microscope.

\- “It is a rather new development.” – mumbled Kara.

Eliza kept looking between Maggi and Kara.

\- “Are you girls sure I shouldn’t stay? I mean, don’t take it the wrong way, but out of all of you, I would maybe trust Lena with TWO kids t a time, and she is out of commission.” – Eliza smiled.

\- “We got this mom!” – Kara insisted. – “You have done so much already, plus we have Lucy and Winn to help too!”

Eliza contemplated that briefly, and still very much thought that even if they had five Lucy-and-Winns, they would still be in trouble. But she just nodded with an amused smile in the end.

_They can’t mess it up that bad, right?_

***

Eliza left, and the four temporary guardians were sitting in the training room, looking over the two toddlers discovering the place.

\- “So, Losers! How do we do this?” – Lucy spoke first. – “None of us are on the top of things when it comes to kids, and I would hate to have to put the investigation on hold for having most of you play babysitter.”

\- “We can take turns?” – Kara suggested.

\- “I don’t wanna end up alone with those two little monsters!” – Lucy pointed out. – “They are too small and too smart for their own good.”

The adults glanced at the kids, who already started working on a little project of lifting Alex into the fighting ring. The most impressive part was, that somehow they managed to get her into a harness, and loop the rope tied to it around the bar on the wall, giving Lena just enough help to pull Alex into the air. It was an impressive weight distribution for 4-year-olds, even if there was no way they could manoeuvre Alex into the ring – not that they seemed to mind.

\- “Me and Kara can take them back to Lena’s.” – Maggie started to form the plan. – “They like us, and considering all our kid-attachments so far, it is safe to say that Lena will want to be around Kara in the evenings.” – Kara blushed, Lucy nodded and Winn was just happy that it meant he could go home and sleep. – “In the morning we can bring them in, and have Winn and some agents keep an eye on them, so we can continue on the case. And Luce, you can be in charge of food and whatever shopping needs to be done.”

Most of them nodded, while Lucy already mumbled ‘Vasquez might be good at doing the shopping part’. Of course, she would want to outsource the minor role she was given.

The little ones accompanied by Maggie and Kara packed up and went home soon after, and Maggie had to admit her plan might have been genius. Both Alex and Lena were content, happily talking away in the back seat. 

The evening was only interrupted by a minor debacle of the kids refusing to touch the kale that Kara reluctantly ordered for dinner. Lena was crying crocodile tears, and Alex was trying to dump the food to the street from the balcony – neither Kara nor Maggie could tell how the sneaky little kid actually managed to get out of her chair, take the plate, open the childe-proofed balcony door and climb into a chair there to be able to lift the plate over the rail. In the end, Kara was impressed by herself for jumping after the falling plate, collecting it and managing to catch the flying kale in it before it hit a business man in an expensive suit exiting his car.

Kara made a mental note to tease Lena endlessly about kale and how gross she thought it was as a baby.

In the end, they settled for a pizza and after a quick bedtime story, both kids were out like a light, and the two adults retreated to Lena’s bedroom and the guestroom for the night. As expected, neither of the woke up alone.

***

After their messy morning with giggling, escaping, half naked children and spilled cereal, the little team arrived at the DEO only about half an hour late.

Winn had already set up several games and activities in the training room, making sure to have enough meant for older children to keep the two smarties occupied.

As soon as they were led away, Lucy showed up to give out orders for the day.

\- “Alright you two!” – addressed Maggie and Supergirl. – “We were given a tip that there might be something of interest at the docks. I would prefer if you could handle it on your own AND not come back as a kid. Understood?”

The duo nodded and despite Maggie’s complaints, Kara flew them out quickly.

As they walked around the buildings, watching and listening intently, Kara suddenly stopped and crunched her nose.

\- “What is it?” – asked Maggie.

\- “I think I heard … giggling.” 

\- “You think more people have been hit?” – Maggie was concerned, what if civilians were also becoming victims?

\- “I don’t know, but it is not far, so we better get going and check it out.”

They sneaked around the building and tried to get a glimpse inside. Maggie, not wanting to be left out, allowed Kara to lift her a few meters off the ground to peak through the high windows.

The view was shocking. And somewhat cute.

A little boy, around 5 was sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing something similar to a spacesuit that seemed familiar to Kara, munching on a box of cookies. Another boy, slightly older, was playing with a puppy. Both of them giggling at the cute animal.

Maggie and Kara were about to barge in, when they spotted a bigger, clearly grown up dog stalking into the room, baring its teeth.

The boys stopped the giggles and a flash of fear crossed their faces. The older boy grabbed his puppy and quickly retreated behind space-boy, and before Kara could make up her mind whether she should just take the dog out or grab the boys, the younger one grabbed something from out of sight and withing a second the entire room flashed turquoise. When it cleared, another puppy was looking around, confused and the boys relaxed.

\- “I did not see that coming!” – whispered Maggie.

It was lucky that Kara was still staring at the kids, because space-boy’s head snapped right at them, as if he heard Maggie’s comment.

\- “Shoot!” – mumbled Kara and dropped to the ground without hesitation, causing Maggie to yelp. – “Sorry, but I think he heard you.” – apologised Kara.

The building was not covered in lied this time, so Kara could easily see the kids panicking and trying to flee with their puppies. It seemed they were trying to run opposite directions, and Kara now could see only one of them carrying a gun.

\- “You go that way, I think that kid is safe, I’ll take the one with the gun.” – she told Maggie without waiting for an answer.

Maggie stalked towards the back door, listening to the tell-take of tiny feet running, and squeaky puppy barks. It wasn’t hard to catch the boy, although he kept kicking and biting. He let go off the puppy, who was also joining in by attacking Maggie’s feet.

\- “For the love of god, would you stop biting?” – Maggie exclaimed as the boy tried to bite her hand.

She soon managed to hold the boy in a way that he could no longer hurt her, and she could grab the puppy by the neck to calm it down. As soon as the kid realised that he lost, he deflated a little, and Maggie was praying to all gods that he didn’t start crying.

\- “If you stay put and help me out, I give you the puppy back.” - Maggie stated when she caught the boy watching the puppy with a teary eye.

He looked at her with almost disbelief but he nodded and hugged the puppy tight as soon as he got it.

It took Kara a little longer to apprehend the other boy, but when she did finally return with him surprisingly walking more or less happily, holding her hand, Maggie raised an eyebrow.

\- “How you manage that?”

\- “He is Kryptonian.” – Kara whispered still stunned. – “I used some words in the heist of it all, and he stopped as soon as he heard it. He started talking to me in Kryptonian, and wow.”

Kara was partly in shock, but the boy was clinging to her, not even minding that his gun was now in Kara’s other hand.

\- _”I’m hungry, Kara!”_ \- he looked up at her, speaking Kryptonian.

\- “Right, okay. Food. We should get back.” – Kara mumbled in English, but the boy seemed to understand her anyway. – “Do you think your kid is also…” -she trailed off. – “Where is your kid?”

Maggie spun around, seeing the boy disappearing behind the building, with puppy in tow.

\- “For god’s sake!” – she exclaimed, and ran after the kid.

It didn’t take a lot of effort to catch up to him this time, and as soon as Maggie wrapped her hands around him, he giggled.

\- “You think it is funny, huh?” – Maggie asked half-confused.

The kid giggled and nodded.

\- “Alrightie, Mr! Let’s go, your buddy will miss you!” – she placed the child back on the ground and took his hand.

\- “Wait! Puppy!” – the kid exclaimed, trying to drag Maggie backwards by the hand.

The little dog got out from under where he hid when Maggie approached, and was now sitting on the ground with a tilted head, watching them walk away.

Maggie took a deep breath and released the boy’s hand. She watched smiling as the puppy run up to him, and the boy, instead of running away again, just cradled him to his chest carefully, and walked back to Maggie.

They ended up at the DEO soon, with Kara flying them all at once.

\- “Tell me those are not civilians kiddified!” – came Lucy’s voice immediately.

\- “We don’t think so! Or at least one of them is actually a kid, I think.” – Kara replied.

\- “How do you know?”

\- “He is Kryptonian I think.” – Kara nodded towards the younger boy.

\- “And the other?” 

\- “I am not sure, he does seem to understand some of the language, but he doesn’t have any powers.”

\- “And that one does?” – asked Lucy alarmed, faintly reaching for her gun.

\- “Hey, hey!” – came Maggie’s calming voice. – “No need to get all military, Lane! They are harmless.”

Lucy seemed to have wanted to fight, but Winn’s cheerful appearance stopped her.

\- “Hey guys! Who are the newbies?” – he grinned.

Lucy stared at them for a long moment ang gave up.

\- “Fine, go ahead, try to find out more! We still need to find the source of the kiddifier.”

She turned to walk away when Kara stopped her.

\- “Ahm, Luce? Maybe you wanna take a look at this?” – she asked, handing over the gun with the turquoise substance visible inside it. – “They seem to be the ones who have been turning us all kids. I am pretty sure both puppies are victims of it.”

Lucy stared between the gun, the boys and the puppies, and considered what she had just heard. Then she turned on her heel without a word and walked away with the gun.

\- “That went well!” – deadpanned Maggie with a smirk. – “Alright kiddos, let’s find Dr Hamilton.”

The doctor was in the med bay, working, with baby Lena playing with a stethoscope and some mice in cages that they kept in the lab. When they noticed the new arrivals, Dr Hamilton got to her feet quickly, expecting the boys to be her newest task. Lena just looked up, and waved at Kara with a huge smile.

\- “I can heaj theij heajt.” – she announced and turned back to the mouse she was holding.

The older boy kept watching her while the other was trying to hide behind Kara.

After some reassurances and lollypops, Dr Hamilton got all her samples and Kara and Maggie managed to ask the boys a few questions. It turned out that they were probably on their own for weeks, and the younger one was, indeed and alien. He mentioned vaguely that his parents were always warning him not to tell anyone where his mom was from, and that they moved around a lot when he was _little_ \- Maggie may or may not have bit back a laugh at a roughly 5-year-old saying that. He said that he once woke up alone in their escape pod, but didn’t remember why. And they didn’t push him.

At least by the time they actually asked for their names, Dr Hamilton already figured out where they were from. So when the alien child said his name was Keahi, she was ready to supply that he was half Kryptonian and half human. Kara stared at him for a long moment after that, her heart full of questions and possibilities. Keahi was the living proof that she and Kal were not the last of the last, and that they are compatible with humans after all. Lois will be so happy.

The older boy was 100% human and he was called Malakaj. And as far as DrHamilton could tell, he was not kiddified, just an average 6-year-old. He was less talkative and he slowly drifted towards Lena and eventually asked if he could also listen to the mice with the stethoscope.

When Winn came in with Alex in tow, the adults let the kids get to know each other and play with the mice and some smaller equipment, while they came up with, yet again, a plan.

And the evening found Kara, Maggie, Winn and the four kids back at Lena’s apartment, with Lucy giving them the rest of the week off – only requesting that Winn found out who the human boy is and tried to locate his family.

\- “Get in the bed, Kara!” – huffed Maggie annoyed, watching the hero pace by Lena’s bed. – “The boys are in the guestroom, the girls are in their room, and Winn is already snoring on the couch, so it is either this, or you are welcome to levitate around the place, but you are not leaving this apartment.”

\- “I could get back here within milliseconds.” – mumbled Kara, still eying the bed.

\- “Whatever, Little Danvers. You are staying, coz there are 4 kids in this apartment, and I am not facing them alone with Schott. I don’t take up too much space… You won’t even notice I am here.”

With that Maggie turned to her side and closed her eyes, only smirking a little when she felt the bed dip on the other side.

Winn woke up first, and wondered how an apartment with four kids can be so quiet after 8am. He padded down the hall, finding the girls room empty. He glanced into Lena’s bedroom and grinned to himself, finding two little girls and two adults deep asleep – Alex cuddled up closely to Maggie, and Lena practically sprawled over Kara. Winn continued down the hall, and found the two little boys snuggled up to each other in the middle of the bed, and it occurred to Winn that they have been spending days and nights in warehouses for weeks. He softly closed the door and decided to pull out his laptop and quietly start looking for Malakaj’s family while the other slept soundly.


	13. Kaehi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the little Kryptonian - Kaehi's bcakstory (I changed his name beacuse I noticed that I wrote the wrong one initially), and Priya will make an appearance again.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Getting four kids ready to do literally anything was a challenge, especially with one having mild powers. Keahi and Malakaj were a great team, and they learnt it very fast that the little girls might be small, but extremely useful in planning escape attempts from getting dressed or eating breakfast.

\- “What are we going to do with them? It is 9am and they already wore me down!” – complained theatrically Kara.

\- “I know, I am trying to find Malakaj’s family, but it is impossible to work in this noise.” – added Winn with some exaggeration that earned a deadly stare for him from Maggie.

\- “Maybe if you actually tried to help, then we could get this part done, and plan how to proceed, Schott!”

In the end Maggie got enough of all the ‘please’ and ‘would you’.

\- “THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” – she rose heir voice and the kids froze mid-step and mid-flight. – “You are going to sit down, and eat your cereal right now, or god help me, you won’t see another microscope, mouse or puppy until you are out of college.”

\- “No puppies?” – whispered Malakaj, looking like Maggie just strangled said puppies, that were left at the DEO so Vasquez could get a vet to have a look at them.

The threat worked enough that the little monsters were more or less ready for the day in the next hour.

\- “I was thinking to split them up? Maybe that way they are easier to handle.” – suggested Maggie.

\- “That is a good idea. I wanted to take Keahi flying a little.” – nodded along Kara. – “I hope I can talk him into taking me to the escape pod. Maybe I can figure out more from its AI.”

\- “Okay, that is one. Maybe Winn and I can take the rest to the DEO. Dr Hamilton offered to watch Lena if we need it, and I can get the puppies to the training room. I can just alternate between puppy-time and some training?”

\- “Alex would love it, and I am guessing Malakaj might as well. Maybe you can get some more info from him while he is less guarded.”

\- “I was thinking the same” – grinned Maggie. – “And then Winn can actually work on finding his parents.”

So they all took off, and Lucy didn’t even bat an eyelash at the sight. She was sure giving them time off would still mean most of them at the DEO the next day.

***

Kara landed with Keahi just a but after lunch-time and leaded straight to the training room. As soon as they entered, Kara was wondering how quiet it was in there. She spotted Maggie’s head behind the ring, and as they circled the podium, they saw just why the expected noise was nowhere to hear.

Alex and Lena were snuggled up to one of the puppies on a mattrace, with Malakaj hugging the other puppy a few feet away. Each pile was covered with a DEO blanket and Maggie just smiled up from hear seat on the floor with a book in hand.

\- “What did you do to them?” – asked Kara with mild concern, but Maggie just smiled.

\- “We had a full morning with puppies running around, and learning some cool karate-moves. Lena apparently helped a loooot in the lab, and after lunch they looked like they could practically fall of the chairs. I suggested to have a little quiet time and by the time I read the first five pages, they were out.” – she nodded at the discarded children’s book beside her.

The puppy between Alex and Lena woke up and padded over to Keahi, who seemed happy that he had someone to play with, and the two of them started to explore the room.

\- “Did you find something?” – asked Maggie when she was sure Keahi was occupied. – “Is he really the source of all this turquoise madness? Dr Hamilton said she triple checked Keahi’s samples overnight to make sure that he was indeed not kiddified.”

\- “She is right. He wasn’t.” – nodded Kara. – “I found out more than I thought I would, and what is most important for our case, is that he is the one who has been kiddfying us. It is a protection protocol his parents gave him.

\- “Protection? How?”

\- “It is pretty genius actually. No matter who he comes across, if he can turn them into toddlers, they mean no harm to him anymore. He doesn’t have to fight or hurt anyone.”

\- “What happens to the toddler for two weeks? It is not like he will take care of them.” – mumbled Maggie.

\- “According to Vix, his robot, the children would actually not come to any harm. They do not need to eat and they are basically invincible to major harm during that time.”

\- “Alex broke her hand!” – exclaimed Maggie.

\- “Vix said it will reset to never having happened once she turns back.” – answered Kara weakly, as Maggie was staring intently at her.

\- “You know how painful that is, if we didn’t get her to a doctor, she d be suffering like crazy right now.” – she was a little furious with Keahi’s parents.

\- “Well, okay, then it is not exactly a no-harm situation, but think about it. If someone was to attack your kid, wouldn’t you say them hurting a bit if they get into an accident, but probably forgetting the whole thing anyway afterwards, was a good enough outcome?”

Kara mentally noted how Maggie didn’t even notice her hypothetical kid reference.

\- “You are right, I would probably be okay with that.” – Maggie mumbled. – Did you find out where the parents are?” – she asked.

Kara’s face fell, as she looked over to Keahi.

\- “They died. They were followed and attached, that is why they put him the pod. Their ship exploded a few minutes after. Vix recorded it and scanned the area for survivors, but found nothing. So he took him hear, because that was Keahi’s father’s last order.”

\- “Is he in danger?” – asked Maggie quietly.

\- “I don’t think so, according to Vix the pursuers don’t know about him.”

\- “Why were they after them anyway?”

\- “His parents were slaves on Daxam.” – said Kara with a dark expression. – “That is how it is possible that he is Kryptonian. We always suspected that there might be Kryptonians enslaved on Daxam, but we had no proof and then other problems came so my father never got to fully investigate.”

\- “But isn’t he half human?”

\- “Turns out Daxam had been taking a few humans from Earth, mainly for experiments, and afterwards use them as slaves. They were unusually careful about it, so we never knew they came to Earth.”

\- “So that is why we have a handful of abduction stories on Earth? Just few enough that people always thought they were just conspiracy theories.” – commented Maggie.

\- “Yepp.”

\- “So his parents were both slaves?”

\- “Yeah. Apparently being a Kryptonian slave after Krypton exploded made Keahi’s mom extremely expensive as slaves go. Before there was a chance that a Daxamite might free her, because not all Daxmites agreed with enslaving Kryptonians – they thought we should be allies in enslaving the galaxy.” – Kara snorted darkly. – “But afterwards she was simply too valuable. When she got pregnant, she wanted to save the child from her own fate, and they stole one of the old Kryptonian ships from a vendor. They were on the run for years, even lived a few of those on Titan. When the Daxamites tracked them down there, they tried to escape and that is how Keahi ended up here a half a year ago.”

Maggie just listened to the sad story of the little family. Keahi was alone, his parents were dead, and the only thing left from them was a high-tech AI and a pod with all the memories.

\- “What are we going to do with him?” – Maggie asked quietly.

\- “I want to talk to Kal. But I don’t want him to be adopted into a human family like we were. I love the Danvers’ but I am old enough to be there for him. He shouldn’t feel so alone as I did.”

\- “I am sure Lena would agree with you.” – Maggie said softly, placing a hand on Kara’s arm.

The superhero’s eyes bulged as she shifter her gaze to her sleeping best friend.

\- “Oh, Rao.” – she mumbled. – “Ahm, did Winn find anything about Malakaj?” – she changed the subject.

\- “No, the name didn’t give any matches, and the facial recognition has offered too many options so he is trying to narrow it down.”

\- “Too many?”

\- “He said it can happen with children who are missing too long. Their bodies change faster than adults, and the longer they are missing the more we have to rely on aging software to match their current look.”

The two adults just sat there for a while watching three sleeping and one awake child, contemplating the future. At least Alex was soon re-joining the adult world, but the two boy’s future was open and long years had to be settled before you could call them grown-ups.

\- “Hey, what do you say we take them to the playground in the afternoon?” – Maggie asked suddenly. – “Remember Priya?”

\- “The kid, who hit a boy for pushing Alex off?” – grinned Kara. – “How can I forget?”

\- “Yeah. Her mom texted if we wanted to join them. Priya wants to draw on Alex’s cast.”

\- “Sure, that sound like fun. At least we can see how human Keahi can act.” – Kara winked.

***

The little team showed up at the same playground where Alex broke her hand. The puppies were racing around while Alex and Malakaj were chasing them. Lena was content holding Maggie’s hand, and Keahi was looking mildly terrified as he squeezed Kara’s hand.

\- “Hey, are you okay?” – turned Kara to him.

\- “So many small humans.” – he whispered and he seemed positively scared.

\- “You don’t have to join them. You can just stay with me, and watch them, get used to them?”

Keahi nodded unsure, while Kara and Maggie exchanged worried looks. He probably grew up isolated, and the sheer number of screaming children here must have been overwhelming.

Maggie spotted Jo and Priya and the group approached them quickly.

They spent the first few minutes introducing each other, and Priya drawing a puppy on Alex’s cast. Afterwards the kids headed out to play, and it was fun to watch their sweet dynamics. Priya and Alex started out with the puppies while Malakaj encouraged little Lena to try climbing some of the small-kid ladders. To Maggie’s surprise the boy was very attentive and hovered behind Lena the whole time making sure she didn’t fell. In the end he high-fived the excited little girl and they both rushed over to tell them all about the climb.

Later on, Priya joined Malakaj on the big-kid area and they seemed to take on anything and anyone without a hitch. Jo enjoyed talking to Keahi and was very carefully drawing the shy boy out of his shell. She managed to convince him to join Alex and Lena in the sand-box. 

\- “Alex seems a little upset.” – commented Maggie.

\- “I bet she would rather go with Malakaj and Priya, but she can’t climb with her cast.” – said Kara and Maggie nodded.

\- “Thank god she is back soon; I my heart cannot handle much more of baby Alex-pouts.” – mumbled Maggie as she walked over to said little girl to attempt to cheer her up.

***

The play date was a success all in all, and it tired the kids out enough, that there was nearly no fuss in getting ready for bed.

When Winn finally entered the apartment was quiet and two proud adults were sipping vine on the couch.

\- “Did you find something?” – they enquired.

\- “I narrowed it down to about twelve possibilities.”

\- “12?” – asked Maggie.

\- “Yeah. It seems our little friend is from the system. I found these twelve missing people reports that could fit his description, all of them foster kids and all missing for more than 6 months.”

Maggie’s face fell as she took the folders. So little and already no family.

\- “I contacted the first six social workers on the list, they will come to the NCPD on the days that I wrote on the top of the files.

Maggie scanned dates. The last of the first six was scheduled for Monday next week.

\- “Lucy is still talking to the next six, agreeing to have them come next week if we don’t find a match until then.”

The three of them took a deep breath, preparing for the next few days. They will have to take Malakaj to see all these social-workers and foster care workers to see if any of them recognise him. And if they do, they have to let them take him back to a care-facility. They all hoped he had a family out there.


	14. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> Sorry for the long absence! Some serious issues in my life were not really compatible with writing about these cuties for a while.
> 
> But we are back, nearing the end of the story! I hope you enjoy it, and as usual, let me know what you think! :)

The next couple of days were relatively monotone, and a little sad. Social workers from all around the country came to the NCPD to see if the missing child from their facility was Malakaj. The first five was not a success and Lucy had already planned out the second round of visits, not believing that the one on Monday would be the jackpot.

The little team started planning their weekend, and Kara was overly excited to spend Alex`s last child-days together. Maggie was simply worried, as it seemed to be the pattern these days, that going to a trampoline park with a Kryptonian boy, and an overeager Alex and Malakaj, and the ever-protesting Lena would be the death of her. Not to mention having Kara as her co-parenting partner.

Thankfully J´onn thought that maybe it is time he helped around the kids – Maggie secretly believed that he only gave in because he was not sure if Kara or Kaehi would be the one outing their Kryptonian heritage first.

So Saturday found Lena´s apartment vibrating with excitement from four over-happy individuals, and one Lena Luthor trying to get out of this whole ordeal, with Maggie and J´onn exchanging looks over their coffees.

Malakaj attached himself to Maggie as soon as his shoes were in place, and Maggie just smiled to herself, noticing this happening more and more as the social workers came and went. Kaehi was enthralled with J´onn´s green skin and barely even noticed Lena running around the living room and tripping over her own feet as she tried to get out of her pullover while running away from Kara.

“I don’t wanna go!” – she mumbled for the millionth time.

“Lena, darling! You don’t have to jump if you don’t want to. I am sure there are plenty of other things to do there.” – tried Kara, side-glancing at Maggie, who just shrugged.

_What else can a trampoline park have to offer that can entertain a mini-genius?_

After a few more rounds of protests from little Lena and a firm intervention from Maggie, the little team was on their way.

In the end the park was a success. Kaehi had a blast with J´onn teaching him more and more control, and it turned out to be the best place, as no one seemed to notice if the little Kryptonian happened to fly a little higher after a bounce. Lena was constantly giggling as she was held safely in Kara´s arms, as they carefully bounced around. Kara even made sure to fall slower than normal when they jumped into the foam-pit together.

Maggie, Alex and Malakaj were having a great, completely human experience, racing, jumping, falling, and laughing the entire time.

***

The rest of the weekend passed them by quickly, and Maggie was already dreading the coming week.

“Do you know which day Alex is turning back?” – she asked Kara while they were making pancakes Monday morning.

“I think it s either tomorrow or Wednesday. So I will sleep on the couch tonight.” – she grinned.

“Why exactly?” – asked Maggie still half asleep.

“Whatever you were doing when you turned back, I definitely don’t want to witness one of these mornings.” – smiled Kara with a wiggling eyebrow.

“Stop it! Nothing is going to happen that you could or couldn’t witness. She has a girlfriend, remember?” – shot back Maggie, with only a slight unease in her voice.

Kara´s face went comically surprised for a second and blushing the next. _How on earth does everyone keep forgetting about Kelly?_

“So... uhm… What time do you have that meeting with the social worker today?” – tried to avert the conversation Kara, while Maggie just smirked.

In the end Maggie didn’t even have time to worry about Alex´s adulting. She was running around the whole day, working on a case, taking Malakaj, delivering him back to the DEO after another unsuccessful social worker-meeting, chasing a morron down the street for trying and failing to steal a car. By the time she managed to get back to Lena´s apartment she was spent.

Winn and, surprisingly, Lucy offered to take the boys to wall-climbing, and Lena was babysat in the evening by Dr Hamilton, so all Maggie had to do is wait on the couch for Kara to fly Alex home and watch a movie with the little girl.

After Kara practically just flung Alex through the balcony door, Maggie set up her guilty pleasure kid movie, Frozen again, and she and Alex ate pizza on the couch while humming to the songs they both knew too well for two individuals always claiming to not watch children-movies.

They both fell asleep towards the end, snuggling to each other. A far away alarm was the sound that woke Alex a little while later, with Maggie coming to just a bit slower. She opened here eyes just to watch adult Alex´s eyes go big for a second staring down at her, before Alex snorted and buried her head in Maggie´s shoulder.

“Do I wanna know what I did the last two weeks?” – she mumbled into Maggie´s hoodie before she disassembled herself from her ex.

“Apart from biting Lucy for trying to take you away from me, I think you are good.” – smiled Maggie sleepily. 

Alex blushed, but held her gaze on Maggie.

“Right.” – she whispered. – “Of course, I did that.”

“Hey! Nobody was judging!” – tried to smooth things over Maggie.

“Sure, I bet neither Luce or Lena had a comment on that.” – Alex smiled.

“Okay, Lena might have had some thoughts of her own, but Lucy was just concerned about her hand.” – laughed Maggie, happy to see Alex was not running away.

“Ahm.. What about… Kelly?” – asked Alex a little timidly.

Maggie was looking everywhere but Alex at that point.

“Well… She might be a little out of the loop at the moment.” – she started, only looking up to find a perfectly raised eyebrow from Alex. – “She was around a little in the start, but it was all Lena who kept her informed, so…”

“And why did she stop informing?” – asked Alex gently.

“Lena is a toddler too.” – mumbled Maggie, fighting a smile.

Alex considered that, and burst out laughing with Maggie joining in. That is how Winn and Lucy arrived, after they picked up Lena too.

“Danvers! Thanks for joining the living!” – smiled Lucy, more genuinely than she had in the last two weeks.

Winn rushed over, and gave her a hug, with Lena in tow.

“Ajex, Ajex! Look! Dr Hamilton gave me a plush mouse.” – stared Lane up with bright green eyes to the agent, yet again, unphased by the sudden change.

“She did? Isn´t she the best, Lena?” – asked Alex sweetly, while glancing at Maggie for confirmation.

Not that she couldn’t see the resemblance, but seeing the CEO in baby pink leggings, and a unicorn t-shirt was still a sight.

Kara arrived home not long after with a huge grin on her face as she all but picked her sister up in the air.

“You are baaack! I missed you so much! There is so much to tell you, I don’t even know where to start.” – babbled the Kryptonian happily.

Alex was just as happy to see her sister, having alternating their child-selves for too long.

“How about we get these .. ahmm three, mostly unknown kids to bed?” – started Alex hesitantly, having no recollection of Keahi or Malakaj. – “Then we can swop stories later and tomorrow, and the day after.”

“You guys do that! We gonna take off, though!” – said Lucy quickly.

“Yeah! The kids ate, by the way, so if you don’t want to bother with the bath, they are good to go to bed.” - added Winn with a wave, and they left.

“So, maybe we should make some new sleeping arrangements?” – said Maggie hesitantly, thinking that maybe she should take the couch.

“Sure, I can sleep with Lena, don’t worry.” – said Kara without thinking. – “You two take the master bedroom.”

She said it so matter-of-factly as if two exes were usually sharing a bed. While Alex´s expression supported just this, Maggie was grinning like crazy.

“I think you have already done that, Little Danvers!” – she laughed devilishly, as Alex´s eyes turned comically large, staring at her sister with disbelief.

Kara was, of course, turning red, shooting daggers at Maggie, but little Lena was oblivious to the comment and she pitched in happily.

“Yesss! I can make joom foj you, Kaja! Maybe my mouse can sleep with you, Maggie?” – she asked innocently.

She held out the toy to Maggie, with a hopeful expression on her face, and the Latina tried to compose herself to assure the child that her mouse was in good hands.

“We do have a lot to talk about.” – mumbled Alex as she tried to guide Lena towards her room.

***

After the little monsters were asleep, and Kara could catch Alex up on her night with Lena – with Maggie´s extra side comments to offer an outsider scope, they called it a night.

“I can take the couch.” – offered Alex after Kara said her good nights.

“Nonsense! We can be trusted to stay on our sides of the bed.” – replied Maggie.

“Can you be?” – asked Alex with an almost knowing smile.

Maggie understood the implication, and sighed.

“I respect you too much to mess up again, Alex.” – she said seriously. – “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, and I promise, I won´t do anything like that again. You have a girlfriend, and I owe it to the both of you not to take your chance for happiness away.”

With that, she walked away, leaving Alex with her twirling thoughts.

_How nice it was to be a kid… No problems, no responsibilities…_

***

In the morning Alex was spooning Maggie, who was too comfortable to wake the sleeping woman behind her. She respected her, yes, but she was still human, and having a few moments in the arms of the love of her life… Well, she was too human to refuse that.

“Oh, sorry!” – came Alex´s sleepy voice, and Maggie´s little bubble was popped as Alex pulled away.

“No worries, I bet you still have the child in you. You were one cuddly kid, Danvers.” – smiled Maggie, trying to hide her disappointment.

Alex just blushed slightly, and got out of bed, hearing faint noises from the living room.

The kids and Kara were preparing breakfast, and Alex just smiled at how cute her little sister was with three kids around; surprisingly, they worked well with just the usual Kara-messiness. 

Alex had a quick intro to Kaehi and Malakaj last night, and was ready to take on her mom-shoes to help out and finally even out the child/adult ratio in the apartment.

She and Kara took Lena and Kaehi to the DEO, so Winn can watch them while Alex got up to speed on the new things, and she also wanted to see the gun that wreaked havoc with their group. Maggie took Malakaj with her to work, hoping to occupy him in the morning until the next social worker showed up around lunch time.

The little boy was quiet, as it was becoming a habit when they entered the NCPD headquarters and sat silently with a book for most of the morning, just turning the pages, looking at the pictures. When the time came, Maggie brought him a hot chocolate, as usual, and they headed to the meeting room.

Malakaj´s feet were dangling of the chair, sipping his chocolate when the lady entered the room, and squealed immediately, hugging the boy.

“Max! Oh my god! It is really you!” – the lady seemed genuinely happy, and Malakaj even allowed a small smile.

“Hi, Miss Smith!”

Turned out Malakaj was his big brother´s name, who died along his parents in a car-crash about a year ago and the little boy liked introducing himself with that name ever since. And since Max Parker had no other relatives, he was placed into a care-home for boys in Seattle, where he tried multiple times to escape from until he managed over 6 month ago.

Miss Smith was the only one in the home who still hoped that he was alive, but the management gave up the search exactly 6 months after his disappearance and he was declared a ´permanently missing case, potentially deceased´.

Maggie reluctantly got to the paperwork with Miss Smith, feeling sadder than she thought she would be, as she kept glancing at Max playing with the little toy car Miss Smith brought, just in case.

***

In the meantime, Alex worked up the courage to call Kelly and see if they could have lunch together. So she was sitting at Noonans, thinking about the last few months.

“Hey stranger!” – smiled Kelly.

“Hi!” – breathed Alex, getting to her feet to hug the woman.

The hug lingered, and Kelly´s face slowly went sad. She knew what was coming without having to look at Alex.

“This is it, isn’t it?” she whispered into Alex´s neck.

“I am so sorry!” – whispered Alex back, with a single tear escaping her eye. – “I wanted it so much to work.”

“I know.” – nodded Kelly as she let go. – “But you cannot force how you feel.”

“I wish I could.” – mumbled Alex with a ghost of pain flashing through her face.

“I can´t believe I am saying it out loud, but I think your heart might still be right. She changed a lot with all this kid-business as far as I heard.” – said Kelly with a sad smile, not having to specify who ´her´ was.

Alex didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to think about Maggie, and any future with her, because if she gave in to the slightest of hopes, she would fall even harder than the first time and she didn’t think there was anyone to catch her.

***

When Alex got back to the DEO, Kara just walked up to her and hugged her tight. She didn’t need words to put it together, and she knew Alex will need a bit of time to talk. So the agent just let her sister comfort her a bit before she went to find Lena and Kaehi to cheer herself up.

When Maggie and a solemn Max walked through the door, Alex could tell that her ex didn’t have the best day either, and she listened to the explanation while they watched Lena squeal `Malakaj, nooo!` as the older boy tickled her, with Kaehi laughing from the ceiling he escaped to from the Tickle monster.

“So what is next?” – asked Alex.

“Miss Smith is finishing some initial paperwork to activate his file, and then she will contact us regarding the next steps. But eventually he has to go back into the system in Seattle.” – Maggie recited with a dark expression.

As nice and concerned Miss Smith seemed, Maggie had a hard time accepting that the little boy she grew so fond of had to go back to being a statistic in the federal system, just one more unwanted child nobody really cared about.

They decided to take the gang out to a kid-friendly restaurant that evening, not knowing how long Max could stay with them, and if Maggie fell asleep in the boys bed with the two of them snuggling up to her, no one mentioned it the next day.

***

It took two days for Miss Smith to call Maggie and take Max to a processing facility in National City.

The social worker picked up the little boy from the NCPD and Alex, who brought him over from the DEO, watched as he was escorted into a cab with crocodile tears rolling down his tiny face, looking back at Maggie as long as he could before the car turned at the next lights. Maggie just stood there, with locked lips and watery eyes and when the car got out of sight, she just stormed out of the precinct, ignoring Alex´s calls.

Alex decided to give her time, and simply called M´gann to ask her to keep an eye on Maggie.

After a few hours, she got a text from M´gann that maybe it is time for her to pick Maggie up, and the agent was full on prepared to find a hammered, crying mess of a Maggie.

What she actually found was her ex sitting at the bar, staring at a glass of whiskey silently.

“How many did she have?” – she mouthed to M´gann behind the bar.

“That is the first one. She hasn’t touched it yet.”

Alex quietly took a seat next to Maggie and ordered a club soda.

“Wanna talk about it?” – she started, not expecting a response.

“He is gone.” – whispered Maggie.

“I know, babe.” – said Alex, not being able to stop the endearment before it was out, but at least it made Maggie smile faintly.

“I am not sure Kelly would appreciate sharing that name with me.”

Alex haven’t told anyone about the break-up yet, and Kara and James, who obviously knew from Kelly, were surprisingly keeping it to themselves for now.

“We broke up.” – smiled Alex gently. – “But I didn’t mean to say it, just for the record.”

“Hm! I am sorry!” – said Maggie, only because that is what you say to news like that.

“So Max.” – changed the topic Alex back to the little boy. – “Will you be able to keep in touch?”

“I suppose. But Seattle is on the other side of the country and he is 6. He doesn’t want a pen-pal, he needs a family.”

“Maybe he gets adopted.” – said Alex, knowing all well that in his age, that is growing more and more unlikely.

“Right. It is more possible that he gets into an abusive foster home, or he stays in the group home until he is old enough and gets out to the world on his own.” – said Maggie half angrily.  
Alex, however, just looked like a lightbulb went off in her head.

“That´s it! That is fantastic! God, you are a genius!”

“What is so great about that, Danvers?” – Maggie started to raise her voice. – “So he can be another failed system-kid?”

“No! I meant fostering is his first step out. How did I not think of that?”

“You are making no sense.” – mumbled Maggie and finally reached for her glass.

Alex was faster though, she grabbed the glass and emptied it in the sink on the other side of the bar.

“Grab your jacket, Sawyer! We have some fostering to sort out.”

Alex started to walk towards the door but had to stop as she didn’t hear Maggie move one inch. The Latina just stared at her, probably thinking she had lost her mind.

“Maggie! I got my foster licence a few weeks ago. I can foster him, and if all goes well, maybe even adopt him. We don’t have to let him go back. He can stay with Kaehi and Kara. And you can see him whenever you want.”

Maggie just stared a little more, tears finally escaping here eyes, and when it al sank in, she jumped to her feet, and marched up to Alex, kissing her hard.

“Sorry! I just had to do that. I don’t know what it meant, and I am in no state to discuss it, but thank you!” – blabbed Maggie super-fast.

“No worries… Uhm, lets go, get the kid.” – said Alex a little flushed, and she couldn’t help but feel the spark of hope in hear chest that she was so desperate to avoid.

In the end, it took them a few hours into the night to finish the paperwork, and no one blamed them for flashing their police and FBI badges to speed up the process, so they could practically take a half asleep Max from his bed.

“I missed you!” – mumbled the little boy into Maggie`s neck as she cuddled him in the backseat of Alex´s car, not wanting to let him go, even for the short drive to Lena`s apartment.


End file.
